Little Red Riding Hood
by MissYuki1990
Summary: "You little idiot," Derek muttered, but there was no malice in his voice. "Don't you know what happened to Little Red Riding Hood when she went into the forest alone?" Stiles laughed breathlessly and Derek chuckled behind him. "Good thing the Hunter found me before the Big Bad Wolf, right?" SLASH, AU, MPREG, RATED M FOR A REASON
1. Into The Woods

**cut**

**AU, song-inspired story in which the Hales are still Werewolves, but the Argents never came to town. Stiles' mom is still alive. Derek is 17-18 in this story and Stiles is 16 - 17. Hope you'll like it!**

**This is SLASH and has MPREG in the EPILOGUE, so back away if you don't like to read such things.**

**I don't own anything connected to the Teen Wolf Fandom. I claim no rights to the song this story was inspired with. It's 'Li'l Red Riding Hood' performed by the marvelous Amanda Seyfried.**

**cut**

"Chin up, kiddo!" Claudia Stilinski called out when she entered the bedroom of her 16 year old son. "It's your first day of school. Can't be looking all grim."

He groaned and she laughed as she took a seat on his bed. She was a beautiful middle aged woman with short dark brown hair, a slim figure, beautiful, wide cinnamon colored eyes, and full, lush lips.

Her son, Genim Stilinski, was a handsome young man, more similar to his mother than his father with his equally wide, cinnamon eyes, and lips that just _called_ for someone to kiss them.

Unfortunately no one had an opportunity to do so as of yet.

Not that Genim didn't want that, oh no!

Genim wanted to have a good time.

Many, many times.

Several times in a row.

In several different positions.

But their life style didn't allow that.

This was the 14th time they've moved to a different town in Genim's short life, and he _hated_ it.

With a _passion_.

He turned to his side and looked up at his beloved mother. He loved his parents, he really, honestly did, but he was tired of constantly being the new kid in town.

He was tired of trying to make some friends only to lose them in a few short months.

The most they've stayed somewhere was when they've spent a year in a little town in Germany, and that didn't go well for Genim, because he was the strange kid everyone avoided.

The strange _gay_ kid everyone avoided.

"Come on, Gen." Claudia smiled lovingly at him, and caressed his cheek with the back of her left hand. "Smile for me?" she asked and Genim gifted her with a small smile, although it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm fine, mom. I'm just – I'm just tired," he muttered and hugged the big, plush black Wolf he has had ever since he could remember. "I wish we could finally settle somewhere and be at peace."

Claudia sighed. "One day we will, hon'," she comforted and kissed his forehead. "Come on. I've fixed some breakfast for you, and then I'll take you to school."

He sighed and slowly got out of bed. He pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt that hung on his slight yet muscled frame. He took his backpack and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where his dad was sitting already, reading the papers.

"Morning, dad."

His dad smiled at Stiles over the top of his papers. "Ready for school, son?"

Genim sighed and took a seat. "Just like every time, dad." He dug into the breakfast his mother placed in front of him.

John Stilinski was a policeman. He didn't look overly intimidating, but he had an air around him that made you believe lying to him would only lead you in trouble. He had a few grays in his dirty blond hair, and he often joked that each was made and signed by Genim.

"I know you're tired of this, Gen, but-"

"I know, dad," Genim said and looked at his father with a small, sad smile. "One day. I know." John smiled at his son, and Genim finished his breakfast. "You don't need to drive me to school, mom. I'll take my bike."

"Are you sure, love? You know I don't mind…"

"It's okay, mom," Genim said and kissed her cheek, kissing his father's cheek as well before he ran out of the kitchen. "See you later!" he shouted and his parents heard the front door slam closed.

Claudia sighed and took Genim's plate to wash it. "This is growing more and more difficult for him," she muttered and John hummed in acknowledgment.

"I know, but you know we have to do this. We can't fight them. We do this to protect him."

Claudia placed her hands on the kitchen counter, braced herself on them and bowed her head. "I know," she whispered and looked out the window in front of her. "I just wish…"

"He understands, Dia," John interrupted her and Claudia turned to look at him. He was watching her with a smile and sadness in his eyes, the papers folded and resting on the table beside his cup of coffee.

"I know, John. He's a great son, and I know we're doing this for him, but I also know how much he suffers. He has no friends, he never acted out like all the other teenagers, and he never had any real _fun_ in his life!"

"We're doing the best we can here, Dia."

Claudia crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the side as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth, making her loving husband chuckle. It amazed him sometimes how much his wife and son were alike.

"I know, John. I know."

He stood up and walked over to hug his wife to his chest. "One day we won't have to run anymore," he whispered and kissed her lovingly. "I swear. One day everything will be alright."

"I hope so, love. I sure hope so."

**cut**

"Wow. He's a hot one!" Erica Reyes, the number one seductress of Beacon Hills Highs School exclaimed when she saw a new kid arrive.

"He looks a little waif like." Her best friend, Isaac Lahey, commented with a small smirk and Erica snorted.

"What do you think, Derek?"

Both looked at the leader of their small group.

Derek Hale.

Captain of the school swimming team, and the hottest guy in Beacon Hills according to _everyone_.

He looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow at Erica. "About what?" he muttered and Erica rolled her eyes.

"Sweet and innocent over there." She nodded her head towards the new kid, and Derek took a look.

Erica and Isaac snickered when they saw something flash in Derek's eyes.

"He's new in town," he commented and closed his book.

"He doesn't look older than 16," Vernon Boyd, most often just called 'Boyd', grumbled and looked at Derek when he stood up.

"Like that matters!" Erica rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "He's cute! He's like Little Red Riding Hood with that blood-red hoody he wears." She grinned at Derek leeringly. "Just right for a Big Bad Wolf."

Derek glared at her and his hazel eyes glimmered yellow for a second. "Zip it, Erica," he growled and all but threw the book he was reading into his bag. "Let's go. Classes are about to start." He made his way towards the school gates, not even waiting for them to follow him, and Erica winked at Isaac and Boyd.

"I bet you a 20 they'll be going to the Homecoming party together," she dared.

"Na-ah," Isaac countered. "Derek doesn't work that fast. _I_ bet you a 20 they won't get together until Christmas."

Erica grinned and shook Isaac's hand before turning to Boyd and fluttering long, curved eyelashes at him. "What say you, love? You wanna make a bet?"

Boyd smirked. "I bet Derek will kill the both of you when he hears you're making bets on his love life," he said and they made their way towards the school.

They were about to take a turn towards their classroom when someone ran into Isaac. "Easy!" He grinned when he found out he was holding none other but the new kid.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" the newbie cried out as he looked around almost frantically.

"It's okay, kid," Isaac said and grinned again when the kid winced. "You lost?"

He sighed and rubbed his wild brown hair with his right hand. "Yeah. The secretary _sucks_ at giving directions."

The three laughed at his obvious annoyance.

"What's your first class?" Erica asked and offered her hand to the kid. "Erica Reyes, by the way."

He smiled at her with a small blush decorating cream-colored skin, and the three couldn't help but notice the constellation of dark, small moles scattered over his left cheek. "Genim Stilinski, but you can call me Stiles."

Erica grinned and nodded. "These are Isaac Lahey, and my boyfriend Vernon Boyd. Just call him Boyd."

Stiles smiled at them and looked around. The three noticed he was constantly jumping minutely on the soles of his feet. They also noticed he had quite elegant, long fingers and that his eyes were a strange, absolutely unique brown color.

"So, what's your first class?" Isaac asked.

"Erm. Chemistry," Stiles said and gave them what was possibly the cutest puppy dog look they have ever seen.

"That's right beside our classroom!" Erica exclaimed happily, and immediately pushed her left hand under Stiles' right elbow, pulling him along despite the way he stumbled in an attempt to keep up with her.

"So, _Stiles_. How come you moved into Beacon Hills of all places?" Isaac asked.

"My dad was transferred to your Police office," Stiles said.

"Cool! I hope you'll like it here, Stiles," Erica said, and Stiles blushed when he saw the grin stretching her lips. "Say, why don't you join us for lunch? I have no doubt you'll spot us right away. You'll get to meet Derek as well!"

"Derek?" Stiles frowned.

"Yeah! He's practically the _symbol_ of Beacon Hills High School."

Stiles tried to say something. He figured out already that these were possibly the most popular people in the school, and he tried to find a good enough reason the refuse Erica's offer. He wasn't much for attention.

Attention was bad.

Very bad.

"Come on, Stiles," Erica whined and looked at him with pleading eyes.

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he muttered and Erica clapped her hands.

"Great! This is your classroom! See you at lunch!" She grabbed Isaac's and Boyd's hands and pulled them along, leaving Stiles in front of the classroom.

The poor teen sighed and looked at the door.

"Well," he muttered and steeled his stance. "Off to face the Dragon."

**cut**

'So far so good,' Stiles thought as he made his way towards the cafeteria. He was in the company of a class-mate of his, Scott McCall.

The kid was cute and somewhat shy, but Stiles managed to make him speak out a bit. He found out Scott played Lacrosse and that he was co-captain of the team. He also found out that Scott lived with his mom and that he was good friends with Isaac. The both of them worked part-time jobs at the local Animal Clinic.

They entered the cafeteria and before he even knew what he was doing Stiles looked around looking for the head of curly blond hair that belonged to Erica.

"There they are!" Scott said and waved back at Isaac when the older teen waved at him.

"Who's tall-dark-and-broody?" Stiles asked, although he could already guess.

"Derek Hale," Scott said. "He _does_ seem to fit your description at first sight, but he's actually a pretty good guy."

Stiles had a feeling there was more behind what Scott told him but he wasn't about to pry. He would find out everything in time. 'If I stay long enough,' he thought bitterly just as they reached the table where the older teens waited for them.

"Hello again, Stiles!" Erica said with a big, somewhat wolfy grin, and Stiles smiled almost shyly.

Usually he was quite out-going and out-spoken, but there was something about this group that made him feel a bit uneasy.

"I see you've met Scott already," Erica winked at Scott when he took a seat beside Isaac.

Stiles almost grinned when he saw the way Isaac looked at Scott, but his attention was drawn away when Erica called his name.

"Stiles, this is Derek."

Cinnamon met hazel and Stiles felt his breath hitch in his throat.

Derek stood up and offered his hand to Stiles who took it. The younger teen barely suppressed a shiver when he felt something surge up his hand. Derek's hand was a bit bigger than Stiles', and it was much warmer than Stiles' was.

"Pleasure," Derek said and Stiles grinned at him, trying to act like his normal self.

"The pleasure is mine. I already heard a lot about you."

Derek raised an eyebrow at him as they took their seats. "Really now?" Derek spoke. Neither noticed the way Erica grinned, or the glances Scott and Isaac exchanged. "I'm sure most of it was exaggerated."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "So you _aren't_ captain of the Swimming team, you _aren't_ the top student of your generation and you _aren't_the one Beacon Hills High can thank for winning the Swimming Competition Cup 5 years in a row."

Derek cleared his throat and Stiles grinned while the others laughed. "And what about you?" Derek asked and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

He dug through his backpack and pulled out a lunchbox. "What about me?" he asked and took an apple. He bit into it and looked at Derek over the apple as he chewed.

Derek rolled his eyes and smirked. "What brings you to Beacon Hills of all places?"

"My dad was transferred to your police station," Stiles said after he swallowed another bite of his apple.

Even though it wasn't all that hard, since Stiles had very beautiful eyes, Derek still had to concentrate to keep looking at them and not at Stiles' full lips.

"And?" Erica pushed and Stiles looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And what?" he asked.

"Tell us more about yourself," Scott urged and unconsciously leaned on Isaac.

Stiles snickered inwardly, but on the outside he just shrugged. "I'm not all that interesting really," he said. "This is the 14th time I've moved with my parents. Sometimes we have to move because of my Mother's job and other times because of Dad's job, so I didn't have much time to develop any special interests, although I _am_ pretty good at doing nothing at all," he finished with a grin.

"Maybe you should try out for Lacrosse?" Scott asked. "Isaac, Boyd and I are on the team."

"No, no, no, no, no." Stiles shook his head profoundly. "And _no_."

"Why not?" Derek asked.

Erica grinned again. She knew Derek well. She _knew_ he was interested otherwise he would have pulled out his book again and wouldn't listen to Stiles as though the words of God were coming out of his mouth.

"You seem like you're quick on your feet."

"Oh, I _am_ quick on my feet. _No one_ can outrun me, but give me a stick and a ball and someone gets hurt. More often than not that someone is me," Stiles concluded dryly and everyone laughed.

"Why?" Scott asked and Stiles shrugged. He took a sandwich from his lunchbox, a small bottle of water, and another small white bottle. He shook it in front of them with a blush decorating his cheeks.

"ADHD," he muttered, and understanding shone in everyone's eyes. "Not smart giving me anything that can cause potential harm to anyone," he added with a grin, although it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Why don't you try swimming then?" Derek asked and Stiles looked at him with a thoughtful tilt of his head. 'Heavens his eyes.' Derek tried to cover up an almost audible gulp, but the smirks on his friends' faces told him that he failed. Every times Stiles would look at Derek it felt as though something powerful hit him in his chest and Derek would almost lose his breath every time.

"I don't know," Stiles answered honestly, looking directly in Derek's eyes. He found the color of the older teen's eyes quite interesting. He never saw eyes that were such a perfect combination of green, brown and blue. There was something about Derek, something that made Stiles feel slightly on edge, but one glance into Derek eyes and Stiles felt himself relax.

There was so much warmth behind that outside aloofness that it left Stiles quite breathless.

"You should. You look like you could be good at it," Derek said with a small smile, and Stiles grinned.

"Well, then I just might." He jumped in his seat when the doorbell rang, and quickly packed up. "See you later! You going, Scott?"

The other 16 year old nodded, smiled at Isaac and ran after Stiles.

"So, Derek?" Erica asked and leaned on the table. They had a free period so they didn't have to rush anywhere. "What do you think?"

Derek hummed. "He seems like a good kid," he said and looked at them with a small frown. "And a really good liar."

"How do you mean that?" Boyd asked.

"Yeah. I heard nothing," Isaac added and Derek snorted.

He leaned back in his chair and crossed massive arms over his chest as he tried to formulate his doubts into something coherent. He couldn't erase the image of Stiles out of his mind.

His beautiful eyes.

His perfect lips.

'I wonder if anyone tasted them before.'

"Derek?" Erica called out, shaking Derek out of his thoughts.

"The only time he _lied_ was when he told us why he moved here," Derek answered and the three exchanged confused glances.

"Why would he lie about that?" Boyd asked and Derek hummed. The three raised eyebrows when they saw Derek's lips tilt upwards and the way his eyes darkened.

"I don't know," Derek muttered. 'But I will find out. You're an interesting man, _Genim_, and I'll enjoy getting to know you.'

**cut**

"I'm home!" Stiles called out. His mother looked up from whatever she was doing when he ran over and kissed her.

"You're awfully happy!" she said and Stiles grinned at her.

"I've made a few friends at school today!" he shouted to her from the kitchen and a happy smile tilted Claudia's lips.

"Already?! I'm so happy for you, Gen!" She grabbed him into a hug when he tried to run past her, looked in his eyes and smirked. "You're hiding something from me," she drawled and Stiles blushed furiously.

"Mom!" he cried out.

"Come on, Mister! Out with it!"

Stiles blushed harder and looked everywhere but at his mother. "Mom, please…"

"You _like_ someone!" she grinned and Stiles choked up.

"MOM!"

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Stiles rolled his eyes and groaned. Sometimes he wondered if his mother had ADHD as well.

"Fine!" he snapped and Claudia squealed in joy. She pulled him onto the couch and looked at him with wide eyes full of excitement. "His name is Derek," Stiles said. The moment he mentioned Derek a grin stretched his lips and he started hopping in place.

"And?" Claudia asked breathlessly.

"And he's HOT!" Stiles grinned. "Like I-can't-believe-it kind of hot! He's captain of the swimming team and top student, and he's only two years older than I am."

Claudia squealed again and hugged Stiles tightly to her chest. "I am SO happy for you!"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Mom, I just said I _liked_ him. I don't even know if he's gay or not! And besides, there's no sense starting anything with anyone if we're going to move again."

Claudia's happiness vanished in a second. "Genim…"

"Don't," he interrupted her, and it was quite obvious his spirits have fallen. "I know. I'm going to my room." Stiles took his backpack and left.

Claudia sighed and hid her face in her hands, with her elbows resting on her knees. "Damn it," she muttered and raised her head with her fingers entwined under her chin. 'Please, God. Please. Make it end. I can't watch him suffer like this anymore. Please. Help us.'

**cut**

"How was school today, son?" John asked Stiles while the small family had dinner, and Stiles shrugged.

"Pretty good. Met a few people, the classes weren't all that boring."

John raised an eyebrow at him. "That all?" he asked and looked at Claudia who forced a smile on her face.

"He made a few friends and actually found someone he likes, right Gen?"

Stiles looked up from the dinner he was playing with more than actually eating it.

"Really now." John raised an eyebrow and Claudia's smile faded. "Gen, you know…"

"I know, dad," Stiles stated dully and John frowned.

"Son, I'm saying this for your own good..."

"Would you stop?!" Stiles snapped and looked at his shocked parents. "Everything you've ever done was for my own damn good, I _know_ that! For Christ's sake, dad, I'm _16 years old_! Most teenagers my age _at least_ had their first kiss by now! I don't even have someone I can call a friend!"

"Genim Stilinski, don't you raise your voice at me!"

"What do you want me to do?!" Stiles jumped to his feet. "If you want what's good for me then for _once_ in my life let me _live_!" He threw his napkin on his plate, and ran out of the dining room.

"Genim!" Claudia called out in worry, but John grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Let him go."

Claudia looked at him incredulously. "But he ran out…"

"To calm down," John said and snorted with a smirk. "Just this morning you were telling me that he never acted out. He acted out now. Leave him be. Let him cool off a bit. If he's not back by midnight, I'll go look for him."

Claudia sighed and took a seat. "You shouldn't have implied…"

"I know," John interrupted and Claudia smiled at him. "I keep forgetting that he's not a kid anymore."

Claudia sighed and entwined their fingers on the table. "I'm afraid that we're both mistaken there, love." John frowned at her. "He never _was_ a kid."

**cut**

"Going for a run?"

Derek looked up from tying his shoes and found his father standing a few feet to Derek's right. Dmitry Hale was an imposing man with wide, strong shoulders, somewhat strict ice blue eyes, a sharp jaw, and a head of black hair, with a few grays scattered here and there.

"Yeah," Derek confirmed and Dmitry smiled at him.

"Run along the borders then. And try to come back before midnight this time," he said and Derek laughed lightly. He let his father pull him into a one armed hug and clapped Dmitry's back.

"I'll try," Derek said, pulled on his leather jacket, and waved at his father before he left.

"Did you smell it, my dear?"

Dmitry turned around and looked at his beautiful wife.

Talia Hale was tall and slim, and had beautiful, straight, raven black hair, and eyes that could see right into your soul; eyes that she passed on to their youngest son.

"If you are talking about the distinguishing scent of _attraction_ that lingers around Derek ever since he came home from school then yes. I did smell it."

Talia smiled at him and allowed her husband to pull her into a kiss. "I started to worry about him. Derek hasn't shown any real interest in anyone since he broke up with that girl," she said and Dmitry smiled at his loving wife.

"Do not worry so much, my dear. Derek is still young. He has time to find love."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Not if _you_ intend to fulfill your promise and _retire_ once he is of age."

Dmitry winced at that. "That would be in 6 months," he muttered and Talia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Correct, my husband," she said and Dmitry sighed.

"Well, let's hope this is for real," he muttered. "I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

Talia smirked and kissed him. She bit into his bottom lip and her eyes turned red for a second. "You could never disappoint me, my husband. My Alpha."

He chuckled and nuzzled his nose with hers. "Come, my dear. I want to put _that_ to the test."

**cut**

Stiles slowed down into an easy jog once he entered the forest. His mind was running miles per second and he felt like he could just sit somewhere and cry.

He felt bad for snapping at his dad.

The only thing they ever did was give their best to protect him and what does he do?

He acts out because his dad was about to tell him to be careful and not attract too much attention to himself.

"Stupid," he muttered and stopped running. He practically threw himself on the ground, crossed his legs, and looked at the sky.

The Sickle Moon shone brightly and its rays caressed Stiles' face lovingly. His bottom lip quivered and he breathed out sharply.

"I'm such an idiot!"

He had no right to snap at his dad like that.

After all it was _his_ fault.

_His_ fault that ever since he was born his parents had to move from state to state, even from continent to continent to protect him. _He_was the reason his parents couldn't have calm lives.

_He_ was the reason they couldn't settle down; the reason his mother had to forget about her wish to have another child.

The reason they were always, _always_ on the run.

A few tears escaped his eyes and he pulled his knees up.

He sobbed quietly as his heart constricted in his chest.

His breath hitched in his throat when he heard a twig snap somewhere nearby. He raised his head, climber to his feet and looked around.

"Who is there?" he called out and turned on his heel when another twig snapped. It sounded closer than the last one.

His heartbeat quickened and his breath started coming out in short gasps. He turned around and his eyes widened. His mind went blank when he saw a pair of yellow eyes in the darkness; a pair of yellow, menacing eyes.

Suddenly he heard growling and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Fuck!"

He broke into a run. He could hear growling, and twigs and branches breaking behind him. He ran as fast as he could. His heart beat so fast he feared it would give up on him, his mind was blank, and he was coming short of air.

'No, no, no, not now! Not now!' he screamed at himself as he felt panic taking hold of his mind.

He tripped, fell, and rolled down a hill side, hitting a tree with a yelp. He quickly scurried backwards, looking around in panic. His sight was darkening, and his heartbeat was deafening. He started gasping for breath when he saw those yellow eyes in the darkness.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and covered his ears with his hands.

He couldn't hear anything but his heartbeat.

He couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

Everything hurt.

His muscles were cramping up.

'This is it!' flashed through his mind. 'It's over!' He started choking, his lungs trying to get at least some air into themselves.

"Stiles?! Stiles! Snap out of it!"

His eyes snapped open and he found himself looking into a pair of familiar, frantic, hazel eyes.

"Damn it!"

Those eyes vanished and Stiles wanted to scream. He wanted to scream for them to come back, but he couldn't.

All of a sudden he was warm; too warm. He felt a heartbeat against his back, strong arms around his chest, a warm breath beside his ear, and someone was telling him to breathe.

"Come on. That's it. Breathe. Breathe with me, Stiles."

He knew that voice. He had talked with the man once, but he would know that voice anywhere.

"D-Derek?"

"Relax. Breathe. Don't faint on me, Stiles," Derek whispered against Stiles' right ear.

Stiles could feel the slow rising and falling of Derek's strong, defined, muscled chest against his back. Derek's heartbeat was steady, and his strong arms were a firm anchor for Stiles.

Ever so slowly he calmed down.

"That's it," Derek spoke and the hold he had on Stiles eased up. He rubbed Stiles' shoulders with his hands comfortingly, and Stiles finally managed to breathe in a good, deep breath. "You little idiot," Derek muttered, but there was no malice in his voice. "Don't you know what happened to Little Red Riding Hood when she went into the forest alone?"

Stiles laughed breathlessly and Derek chuckled behind him. "Good thing the Hunter found me before the Big Bad Wolf, right?" Stiles murmured and looked over his shoulder at Derek.

The man smirked at him and shook his head. "Are you feeling alright?" Stiles nodded. "Can you walk?" Stiles nodded again, and Derek helped him up. Stiles yelped when his knees buckled, and blushed when Derek wrapped his arms around him. "Easy," he said and Stiles looked up at him.

From this close, Derek could see traces of tears on Stiles' face, unable to ignore a few freckles scattered over that button nose and blushing cheeks.

Stiles smiled at him and Derek smiled right back. "Hey there," Stiles murmured, and Derek laughed quietly.

"Hey."

**cut**

_Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood,  
>you sure are looking good.<br>You're everything a Big Bad Wolf could want._

**cut**

"Come on. I'll walk you out of the forest," Derek said, took Stiles' left hand in his right, and started to lead the way.

Stiles blushed to the roots of his short hair, but said nothing. He didn't even realize how deep in the forest he was. It took them almost an hour to come out.

An hour of silence.

"Here we are," Derek said once they came out of the forest.

Stiles' breath hitched in his throat and he looked around in slight fear.

Derek looked at him with an expression of amused fondness. He could feel Stiles was trembling and he could smell the remnants of fear rolling off of the younger teen in waves. "Stiles?"

"Hm? Oh!" Stiles quickly let go of Derek's hand he was holding onto as though it was a lifeline. Derek chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll walk you home," Derek offered.

"You don't need to…"

"Stiles,." Derek interrupted him and glared at him teasingly. Stiles grinned sheepishly, and Derek rolled his eyes. "Come on." He took Stiles' hand again and started to walk. "What were you doing so deep in the forest anyway?"

"I – I had a fight with my dad," Stiles cleared his throat and licked his lips. "I got angry and ran out of the house." Derek snorted and shook his head. "And what about you?"

Derek spared Stiles a glance over a shoulder. "I went for a run along the borders of my family's property," he answered, and Stiles' eyebrows jumped to the line of his hair.

"I ran _that_ far?" he muttered and Derek snorted while Stiles looked over his left shoulder towards the forest. "I wonder what that was," he muttered.

"Probably just a wolf." Derek said and Stiles gulped and looked at Derek.

"A wolf?" he piped out just as they stopped and Stiles realized Derek had led him to his house. "How did you…"

"I drive down this road from school every day. Today I saw you enter this house," Derek said and Stiles blushed. He looked up at Derek from under thin eyebrows and smiled.

"That you for saving me, Mr. Hunter."

Derek chuckled and something flashed over his eyes, making a shiver run down Stiles' spine. "Not a problem, Little Red," Derek said.

"Would you mind waiting for a second? I'll ask my mom to take you back home so you don't have to walk."

"There's no need," Derek assured him. "I should finish my run either way."

Stiles tilted his head to the left with an unreadable expression, and Derek swallowed with slight difficulties.

His eyes constantly traveled from Stiles' eyes to those succulent lips; lips that simply _begged_ to be kissed.

**cut**

_Little Red Riding Hood,  
>I'd like to hold you if I could,<br>but you might think I'm a Big Bad Wolf,  
>so I won't.<em>

**cut**

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, then," Stiles spoke warmly and Derek smiled.

"Sure." Derek moved forward and Stiles thought he would just walk beside him, only to his shock Derek didn't. He lingered before he left and to Stiles' surprise, he felt a brush of lips against his cheek and heard an intake of breath beside his ear, as though Derek actually _sniffed_ him.

Stiles stood rooted to his spot.

A few moments later he turned on his heel to call out to Derek only to find him gone already. He weakly raised his right hand and touched his right cheek with the tips of his fingers. "Did I imagine it?" he muttered.

"Did you imagine _what_?"

"FUCK!" Stiles jumped around and found his dad standing there with a smirk on his face. "DAD, don't DO THAT!" Stiles snapped and John laughed.

"So. Who was he? He looks old," John said as he draped his right arm over Stiles' shoulders and started to lead him towards the house. Claudia stood in the doorway with arms crossed over her chest and a relieved smile tilting her lips.

"He's _not_ old, dad. He's only 17."

John grunted and allowed Claudia to hug Stiles when they climbed the porch.

Stiles could feel the shivers that still shook her body and he immediately felt worse than he felt before. "I'm sorry, mom. I don't know what came over me," he apologized and looked at John. "Sorry, dad," he muttered and John clapped his son's back.

"You're back; safe and sound. I'll pass over it. _This_ time."

Stiles chuckled. "I won't repeat anything like that. I promise."

John nodded and they entered the house. Not one of them noticed hazel eyes glimmering in the darkness.

Derek's lips tilted into a small smile and he raised the hand with which he held Stiles' smaller one to his nose. He took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes.

'Delicious. Absolutely delicious,' he thought and turned to make his way home with a small smile on his lips. 'See you tomorrow, Little Red.'

**cut**

Stiles smiled when he saw Derek, Erica, Isaac and Scott waiting for him in front of the entrance to the school.

"Morning, handsome!" Erica called out with a grin and Stile chuckled.

"Morning everyone," he greeted and shivered when his eyes met Derek's. "Morning, Mr. Hunter."

Derek snorted while the others raised eyebrows in confusion. "Morning, Little Red," he answered and Stiles grinned.

"Okay, what's with that?" Erica asked and raised an eyebrow when Derek and Stiles shrugged almost as one.

"Nothing," they said at the same time, only to look at each other in shock. Stiles laughed a second later while Derek just shook his head.

"Come on. We'll be late for class," Derek said and started to lead the way in. Scott raised an eyebrow at Stiles and the teen simply shrugged at his new friend.

"See you at lunch!" Isaac called out when they parted.

The moment the three older teens rounded the corner Scott was all over Stiles.

"Okay; _what_ was _that_?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. "What was what, Scotty-m'-boy?" he asked with a grin and Scott rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Hunter? Little Red?" he stressed out and it was Stiles' turn to roll his eyes.

"We ran into each other in the woods and he startled me. He said something about Little Red Riding Hood, and I said I was lucky I ran into the Hunter and not the Big Bad Wolf." Stiles raised an eyebrow when Scott tripped on air. "Do you trip while you play Lacrosse? 'Cause if you do I suggest they find another co-captain."

"Ha. Ha. You're funny, Stiles," Scott drawled as they entered the classroom and took seats.

Stiles snickered and shook his head. "What about you and Isaac?" he asked and Scott had a coughing fit. Stiles patted his back with a grin. His grin grew even bigger when Scott shot him an incredulous look.

"How did you…"

"It's obvious if you know what to look for," Stiles winked at Scott.

The younger teen smiled weakly when he realized Stiles wouldn't go into a homophobic rant. "You're okay with it?" Scott asked and Stiles shrugged.

"Would be a bit hypocritical of me if I wasn't."

Scott's eyes widened in understanding. "You like Derek," he whispered and Stiles blushed.

"Is there someone who _doesn't_ like him?" Stiles murmured and Scott rolled his eyes. In that moment class began.

One classroom further Erica and Isaac snickered and looked at Derek, while the rest of the class stared at him in wonder, because the smirk on Derek's face either promised nothing good or _worlds_ of good for the one that smirk was meant for.

**cut**

"Stiles!"

Said teen turned on his heel when he heard Derek call for him. He smiled at the man and felt something dance in his chest when Derek smiled back at him when he finally stopped in front of him.

"Yes, Mr. Hunter?" Stiles asked and Derek rolled his eyes.

"I saw that you walked to school today. Come. I'll drive you home," he offered and Stiles grinned at him.

"I won't wander into the woods again, I promise," he said but followed after Derek never the less, and Derek snorted.

"You're free to wander into the woods," he said. "Just not so far and not alone."

Stiles snickered, only to gape when Derek stopped in front of a silver, sleek 2010 Chevy Camaro. "_This_ is _your_ car?" Stiles' mouth watered at those perfect sleek lines and the hint of leather seats behind tinted glass.

Derek chuckled and opened the door for Stiles. "Yes. _This_ is my car."

Stiles grinned as he entered and Derek closed the door behind him. He chuckled when he entered his car and found Stiles looking around with hands firmly clasped in his lap and awe written all over his face.

"You never drove in a Chevy Camaro before?" Derek asked as he gunned the engine. He smirked when Stiles shivered with excitement written all over his beautiful face. His cinnamon eyes were glimmering and Derek felt something warm his heart.

"No. Never," Stiles said. He wasn't willing to admit that the only car he ever traveled with was his mom and dad's car or the police car.

Derek smirked at him and Stiles gaped. "Tie your seatbelt," Derek suggested and Stiles hurried to do as he was told. "Hold on tight." And Derek sped off of the parking lot, laughing when Stiles cheered with all the innocence of a child. "What do you think about taking the longer way around?" Derek asked and Stiles smiled at him widely.

It wasn't a grin. It was an actual smile, and again Derek felt that warmth hug his heart, only _this __time_ it was stronger.

"You can take me to the Moon and back for all I care!" Stiles spoke excitedly and Derek smiled.

"As you wish."

**cut**

Stiles laughed when Derek stopped in front of the younger teen's house.

"Thank you for bringing me home, Derek. I had a great time," Stiles said and Derek looked at him.

Stiles' eyes were still glimmering with excitement, and Derek frowned in wonder when he saw traces of amber flecks on the very edges of Stiles' irises.

"Derek?"

"Hm?" Derek asked and focused. Stiles was looking at him with a small confused frown.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm fine, why?" he said, looking directly in Stiles' beautiful eyes.

Stiles pursed his lips and Derek's mouth watered. "You're acting really strange, Mr. Hunter," Stiles said and Derek's eyebrow rose just a bit higher. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

Derek smirked and his eyes darkened. "How do you know you were not mistaken?" Derek asked and Stiles frowned.

"About what?" he asked and tilted his head to the right cutely.

"Maybe I'm not the Hunter," Derek said and Stiles frowned, his cinnamon eyes glowing with concealed mischief.

**cut**

_What big eyes you have,  
>the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.<br>Just to see that you don't get chased  
>I think I ought to walk with you for a ways.<em>

**cut**

"Maybe I'm the Big Bad Wolf," Derek said and Stiles licked those full, lush lips.

'Could it be – Can it – He's actually _hitting on me?!'_ he thought.

Derek almost whined when Stiles bit into his bottom lip and looked at his hands. He was playing with the hem of his jacket.

Derek's eyes focused on Stiles' lips and warmth gathered in his stomach. "Damn it…"

**cut**

_What full lips you have,  
>they're sure to lure someone bad.<br>So till you get to grandma's place  
>I think you ought to walk with me and be safe.<em>

**cut**

"I apologize in advance."

Stiles raised his head when Derek spoke up in a strained voice, and Stiles' breath hitched in his throat when Derek's lips covered his. It was a firm meeting of lips, and Stiles felt like air was punched out of his lungs.

Derek pulled back and looked at Stiles with wide eyes, as though he couldn't believe he just did what he did. "I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I shouldn't have done that without..."

Stiles cupped Derek's face between his hands and kissed him.

He hummed when he felt Derek's right hand settle on his waist and the left cup the back of his neck. He shivered when Derek licked his lower lip and Stiles opened his mouth. The kiss took his breath away, and his heart started beating quickly for all the _right_ reasons for once.

They parted and smiled at each other. Both were breathing quickly and their hearts were beating loudly in their ears, and yet both knew that nothing ever felt this good before.

"You should go," Derek said and looked over Stiles' shoulder. "I think that's your dad waiting for you."

Stiles laughed and nuzzled his nose against Derek's. "He's just afraid of me being eaten by the Big Bad Wolf," he said and Derek snorted.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow for school, alright?" Derek asked and Stiles looked at him with wide eyes.

"Does this mean…"

"Whatever you want it to mean," Derek said, although the tone of his voice told Stiles exactly what he wanted this to mean.

**cut**

_Little Red Riding Hood  
>I'd like to hold you if I could,<br>But you might think I'm a Big Bad Wolf so I won't._

**cut**

"I'll see you tomorrow," Stiles said, kissed Derek quickly and got out of the car.

Derek nodded at John and drove off when he was sure Stiles was in the house. He took a deep breath as he sped down the road.

His lips still tingled from the warmth of Stiles' lips, his mouth still watered from Stiles' taste, and his whole body was shivering from the lingering feeling of the younger teen's closeness. The car still smelled like Stiles, and Derek was half tempted to stop the car and go for a run, just to be able to gather his wits.

He shook his head and focused on the road. 'He wasn't disgusted.' A smile tugged on his lips. 'He kissed me back!' the smile turned into a full-fledged grin.

The scent of innocence and purity that lingered around Stiles made Derek's Wolf howl in happiness.

'I found him,' he practically jumped out of his car.

Not a moment later his mother came out of the house. For a second she looked confused, but when Derek's eyes turned yellow and he shifted into a beautiful black wolf, she could only smile widely.

Her heart played when Derek threw his head back and howled in joy.

_'I've found my Mate!'_

**cut**

"Are you sure it's him?" Dmitry asked his son and Derek nodded.

"It was everything and _more_, father," Derek said. "It was more than you said it would be. It was like – like everything exploded and imploded at the same time. Like everything fell apart and then aligned in perfect order."

Dmitry smiled at Derek and the teen sighed, eyes filled with longing. "You must be careful now, Derek. He doesn't know what you are yet. Get to know him. Take your time. Allow yourself to fall in love with him and grant him the same joy."

Derek threw his head back with a sigh. "I would much rather have him by my side right away."

Dmitry laughed and shook his head. "I am well familiar with that feeling," he said. "I have felt much the same when I met your mother."

Derek looked at his father and smiled. "Is it worth the wait?" he asked and Dmitry nodded with a small, nostalgic upturn of thin lips.

"It is. Trust me, it is."

Derek frowned for a second and then nodded.

"Then I will take things as slowly as possible." Dmitry nodded and Derek looked out the window with a small smile and a yearning shine in his eyes.

**cut**

_I'm gonna keep my sheep-suit on  
>until I'm sure that you've been shown<em>_  
><em>_that I can be trusted walking with you alone._

**cut**

"Genim, I know you're young and that you hadn't had a chance…"

"Then _please_ don't try to do anything, dad," Stiles begged his father.

Claudia was sitting in the armchair so _obviously_ trying to suppress laughter.

John sighed and looked at her for help. "Dia, _please_ tell him!" John begged and Claudia raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? He's 16 years old, John! He'll be 17 in a month! Don't tell me you forgot how it feels to be a teenager."

John huffed. "It's because I _do_ remember how it feels to be a teenager that I'm against him dating someone older," he grumbled and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't you and mom meet when you were 19?" Stiles asked and John choked up while Claudia tried to stifle a laugh.

"W-well yes, but…"

"And how old was _mom_ at that time?"

"16," John muttered, knowing he was beaten.

Stiles grinned at him. "Then it's settled!"

John sighed. "But, Gen," he begged sadly. "What if – What if he breaks your heart? What if we'll have to…"

"I don't care, dad."

In that moment, when Stiles looked into his dad's eyes, John didn't see a 16 year old boy. He saw a young man who passed through hell, and was finally seeing light.

"I _want_ this, dad. I _want_ to be with Derek. Whether it will be a month or a year, I don't care." Stiles took a step closer to his dad and placed his hands on John's crossed forearms. "I know you want only what's best for me, but please. If this is a mistake, then let it be _my_ mistake. Just because I was never allowed a normal life doesn't mean that I can't enjoy what little things I can get. They could find us in a week, a month, a year or whenever, and maybe this time we won't be able to escape them. Maybe this time he'll finally catch me..."

"Don't even _think_…"

"Dad, _listen to me_," Stiles stressed out. "We can't run forever. We _can't_. And what if Derek – what if Derek _is_ the one. You should see him, dad, there's something about him I – I can't explain it!" John felt his heart clench at the look on his only son's face. "It's like there's this whole different side to him that's hidden beneath so many layers I can't even _start_ to comprehend it! Please, _please_ don't make me give up on this."

John looked at Claudia and she nodded at him. He could tell that this was just as painful to her as it was to him, but one look into Stiles' imploring eyes made John see that there was no way he could win.

"On one condition." John's heart warmed at the joy that shone on Stiles' face. "I want to meet him as soon as possible."

"Thank you, dad!" Stiles cried out and hugged John with all his might.

"Easy, kiddo!" John gasped. "You're breaking your old man!"

Stiles let go of John laughing in a way neither John nor Claudia heard him laugh ever since he was a child unaware of his cursed fate. "Thank you, dad! I'll talk to Derek tomorrow! I promise!" Stiles said, kissed John's cheek, kissed Claudia, and ran up the stairs and towards his room.

He threw himself into his bed and hugged the pillow in which he buried his face.

'My first kiss!' he laughed into his pillow, 'And it was AWSOME!'

**cut**

"See you later, Gen," Claudia said and kissed Stiles' cheek as she saw him off to school. Before Stiles could walk off the porch, the silver Camaro drove onto the parking place in front of their house.

Claudia whistled and winked at Stiles. "That's a _good_ car," she muttered and her eyebrows met the line of her hair when Derek got out of the car all black leather and inborn self-confidence. "And _that's_ a _stud_!" she hissed under her breath.

"MOM!" Stiles hissed at her incredulously.

"Morning, Stiles. Morning Mrs. Stilinski." Derek nodded at them both as he walked over to them.

Claudia nudged Stiles' ribs with her right elbow as Derek climbed the porch and offered his hand to Claudia. "You must be Derek," she said and Derek smiled at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Please, call me Claudia, or Dia. Mrs. Stilinski makes me sound like some old hag with 60 cats."

Derek chuckled at that while Stiles rolled his eyes. "Alright, Claudia. If you don't mind, I had an arrangement with Stiles to drive him to school."

"I don't mind at all!" Claudia grinned at Stiles and winked at him before she pulled him into a hug. "Have a good time, hon'. I'll see you later," she said, nodded at Derek, and made her way into the house. "Oh!" she stopped in the doorway and turned to look at them. "You don't have to be home before 7," she whispered and Stiles blushed to the roots of his hair, while Derek coughed to cover a grin. "Your dad is working a double shift. Just don't go through town and you'll be just fine." She winked at them and closed the door.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I question my relations to them," Stiles spoke dully and Derek raised an eyebrow at him. Stiles suppressed a laugh eyebrows meeting the line of his hair. "What?"

Derek smiled and moved closer, placing his hands on Stiles' waist, and bowed down to steal a light kiss from him.

"Now, now, Mr. Hunter." Stiles teased with a grin. "Aren't you supposed to _protect_ me?"

Derek laughed and nuzzled his nose against Stiles'. "Should I be protecting you from myself?" he asked and Stiles smirked.

"I don't know. Should you?"

Derek shook his head with a smile, and took Stiles' right hand in his left. "Come on. I'm sure the others are already waiting for us." He led Stiles to his car and opened the door for him, hurrying to take a seat as well once he closed the door.

"How do you think they will react to us being together?" Stiles asked when Derek started the car and drove off towards the school.

"Erica will probably collect the money from the bet," Derek muttered and Stiles raised an eyebrow at that.

"A bet?"

"Yes. They don't know I know, but they made a bet on how soon I'll ask you out," Derek said and rolled his eyes making Stiles snicker.

"I don't think you've asked me out yet," he noted and Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well then…" He parked the car by the road and looked at Stiles fully. "Genim '_Stiles'_ Stilinski, will you do me the honor of going to the homecoming dance with me?"

Stiles gaped at him for a second, and Derek's eyes glimmered mischievously. "I – I – Sure! Of course I'll go, but – but won't people mind?"

Derek snorted and started the engine again. "Does it matter?" he asked and looked at Stiles from the corner of his eye.

Stiles observed Derek carefully for a few moments, before full lips tilted up into a calm, beautiful smile, and Stiles settled comfortably in his seat, looking out the side-window. "No. It doesn't matter," he said, catching Derek smiling for himself. 'It doesn't matter at all.'

**cut**

"Finally!" Erica snapped when she saw Derek's Camaro drive onto the school parking lot. She raised an eyebrow when Stiles came out of the car closely followed by Derek. "Well, well, well. He sure _does_ work fast," she muttered and smirked at Boyd and Isaac while Scott snickered, Boyd snorted and Isaac rolled his eyes.

"This means nothing," Isaac drawled.

"I don't know, Isaac," Scott chuckled. "Stiles told me he liked Derek."

Isaac's eyes widened. "You couldn't have told me that _earlier__?_!" he hissed just as Derek and Stiles walked over to them.

"Morning, everyone," Stiles said and fist-bumped Scott's shoulder, and all of them made their way towards the entrance.

"You look awfully cheerful today," Erica spoke snidely and Stiles grinned at her.

"It's a good day today!" They reached Stiles' and Scott's classroom and before the two could enter Derek caught Stiles' arm and pulled him into a short, chaste kiss.

"I'll see you later," Derek said and Stiles grinned at him, not caring that the hall suddenly grew quiet or that his new friends looked much like fish on dry land right now.

"See you." Stiles pulled Scott into the classroom, and Derek smirked at his year mates as he walked away.

"Pay up," Erica said and raised her right hand, palm up.

"He didn't say…"

"They _are_ together!" she interrupted Isaac. "They are as sure as _hell_ going to the homecoming dance together!" Isaac whined and dug out his wallet from his pocket as they walked towards their classroom.

"You are _evil_, Erica," Isaac grumbled taking a 20 dollar bill out of his wallet and placing it on her hand. Boyd grunted and paid up as well. They entered their classroom and took their usual seats around Derek. "Good going, D." Erica clapped Derek's shoulder.

The rest of the class was looking at him with various expressions of shock. There were a few that looked disgusted as well, but Derek paid them no heed.

No one would dare do anything.

He was sure of that.

**cut**

"What _was_ _that_?!" Scott bit out as he and Stiles took their seats and Stiles snickered. He relaxed in his chair and crossed his long, lean legs under Scott's chair.

"_That_ my dear friend was Derek Hale _kissing_ me. Do you need a written testament?"

Scott rolled his eyes.

"Stupid fag."

Stiles raised an eyebrow when someone spoke from behind him.

He tilted his head back before he turned in his chair and looked at the guy he thought was called Jackson. He knew the jerk was the other captain of the Lacrosse team, and while he was quite handsome with his Aryan features, he looked quite _dull_ in Stiles' humble opinion. "I'm sorry, my good man, but did you just call me a cigarette?"

Jackson glared at him.

Stiles smiled at him, fluttered his eyelashes and tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Can you be any more _gay_?" Jackson asked in a disgusted tone.

"I could have a dick in my mouth," Stiles chirped sweetly and Jackson gaped.

Stiles snorted and turned to look at Scott who was glaring at Jackson with venomous eyes.

"Don't mind him," Scott said. "He's a dick."

Stiles snickered and shook his head. "I don't mind homophobic assholes." Scott raised an eyebrow at him. "I know I'm more of a man than he will ever be."

Scott laughed and shook his head. "I'm happy for you. Derek's a good guy. He may look rough but…"

"I know," Stiles interrupted Scott just as the professor entered the classroom. He smiled, relaxed in his chair and licked his lips. The taste of Derek still lingered on them. He shivered and looked out the window with a happy smile. 'I know.'

**cut**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please leave a review and enjoy the rest of the story!**


	2. Past Always Catches Up With You

**cut**

"Gen? Gen, where are you? Genim?" Claudia entered her son's room only to raise an eyebrow and stifle a laugh.

Stiles' room was littered with clothes. His wardrobe was open and empty, and Stiles stood in the middle of the mess he made in a pair of boxers and two pairs of jeans in his hands.

"I thought we stopped doing this when you were 6 years old," Claudia drawled in amusement and Stiles turned on his heel to look at her with panic in his eyes.

"Mom! Derek is coming to pick me up in half an hour and I have absolutely _no idea_ what to wear!"

Claudia laughed and entered his room. She chose the best route to come to him without stepping on a piece of discarded clothing. Once she finally reached his bed she started picking through his clothes. "Wear these," she said and offered her son a pair of black leather pants.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at them. "I didn't even know I had these," he muttered as he felt the material under his fingers, raising an eyebrow when he realized that the inside was made from cotton, and Claudia smirked.

"I bought them last year. Thought there'll come a time when you'll need them."

Stiles grinned at his mom. He rushed into the bathroom attached to his room. He couldn't wear boxers under those pants, but since the inside was made from cotton it won't be a problem. 'Commando it is,' he thought and pulled the pants on, blushing when he realized that they hid _nothing._

"Try this combination," Claudia came into the bathroom with a black undershirt and a red dress shirt.

Stiles pulled them on and turned towards his mother.

She pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose. "No," she muttered, "that dress shirt just doesn't fit. I'll be right back," she said and left in a hurry.

Stiles looked at his reflection in the mirror. He tilted his head to the right, taking all of himself in, wondering why he never dressed like that.

"A-ha!"

Stiles turned on his heel when Claudia ran back in with something that looked strangely like real silk in her hands.

"Try this," she said, all but hopping in her place with excitement.

"It's beautiful," Stiles muttered when he took the piece of clothing from her. He pulled it on and shivered. It was a silk shirt indeed. It had no buttons or a zipper, it flowed around his torso falling to the middle of his thighs, and it had a big hood.

"Now _that's_ hot," she said with a grin and Stiles snickered.

He spun on his heel for her, enjoying the feel of silk against his skin. The sleeves were long and ended just above his fingers. They weren't puffy or too wide, but with each move he made, the silk accented his muscled arms.

"I have something else for you," Claudia said and Stiles noticed a small velvet box in her hand. "You were supposed to get this on your birthday, but since it's in two weeks I think we can look it over."

Stiles looked at her with awe in his eyes, as he took the box gently and opened it only to gasp. It was a strange cross, made out of white gold, big enough to fit on his palm, but not too big as not to seem grossly. Behind the center of the cross was some sort of a medallion. Stiles turned it around and squinted when he saw something that resembled a crest engraved in it. It showed a wolf's head from the front and around the head was an inscription in Latin.

Stiles squinted to read it but Claudia beat him to it when she spoke up. "Pugnemus. Tuerimus. Vivemus. Tenemus. Amamus," she said. "Translated it says…"

"We fight. We protect. We live. We cherish. We love," Stiles translated and Claudia smiled at him.

"That's right," she confirmed, and Stiles looked at the last word that was right under the wolf's nose.

"I can't translate the last thing," he muttered and Claudia laughed at the face he made.

"It's my maiden name," she explained and Stiles glanced at her before trying to read it again.

"Va – Vald..."

Claudia laughed, cupped Stiles' head and kissed his forehead. "It's Valdyr."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Does it have a meaning?" he asked and Claudia winked at him.

"Wolf."

**cut**

Derek took a deep breath and pressed the door bell. He didn't even have time to shift his weight when the door opened and he tensed up.

John stood in the doorway dressed in his police uniform, eyes narrowed and lips stretched into a thin, displeased line.

"Good evening, Mr. Stilinski," Derek said, trying to sound unconcerned and yet respectful.

"Mr. Hale," John said and took a step to the side. "Please. Come in."

The moment Derek entered John closed the door, but before the older man could say anything Derek offered John a dark red decorative bag, and John raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"My father sends his regards. He and my mother would like to summon you for lunch one Sunday when you find it most convenient."

John accepted the bag and his eyebrows vanished into his hair when he found a bottle of La Fontaine De La Pouyade Cognac in it. "Ah," He looked at Derek, and the young man could see that John was taken aback. "Thank your father for me, and tell him that Claudia and I will be very happy to come."

Derek smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"Why don't you come with me to the living room? Genim and Claudia are upstairs." Derek followed the older man down the hallway, discretely looking around the tastefully decorated house. "Take a seat. Do you want some?" John offered and Derek shook his head as he took a seat in an armchair.

"I don't drink," Derek said and John raised an eyebrow at him.

"Good," he commented and Derek smiled. "Tell me, Derek…"

"Mr. Stilinski…" Derek interrupted Stiles' father and slowly stood up, and John raised an eyebrow at him when the teen rubbed his hands against his thighs in a nervous gesture. "I just want you to know that, even though I've known Stiles for less than a month, and this is our first date, I want to stress out that I would _never_ hurt him," Derek spoke, looking directly into John's eyes. "Stiles is special. He's – there's something in him I just _can't figure out_. It's like there's some big _secret_ around him, and under all of that there's sarcasm, irony, excitement and so, _so much innocence_. I never met anyone even similar to him. I don't dare say that I love him, but I _do_ know that I am _in love_ with him. I want to take him out, I want to see him laugh, and smile, and have a good time. My parents will be at the homecoming dance because they went to Beacon Hills High a long time ago. I want him to meet my parents. I want him to meet my brothers and my sister, and my other relatives. I just want to _be with him_."

John frowned and bowed his head, and Derek gulped. "You're a good kid, Derek," John said after a long moment and Derek barely stopped himself from breathing a sigh of relief. "To be perfectly honest, when I first saw you I thought you were some jock that was out to hurt my boy." Derek snorted and smiled, looking at John from under his eyebrows. "But I see I was wrong." John offered his hand to Derek and the teen smiled and accepted his hand. "You're a good kid, son."

In that moment Claudia came down the stairs and grinned at Derek. "Derek! It's so good to see you!" she rushed over to hug him and kiss his cheeks. "You look _very_ handsome."

Derek chuckled. "And you look as stunning as ever, Mrs…"

"I told you to call me Claudia the first time you came to pick up Genim," she admonished and Derek bowed his head.

"I apologize," he said only to tense up and look over Claudia's shoulder.

John and Claudia exchanged a smile as she walked over to stand beside her husband, and Derek stood rooted to his spot, staring at Stiles who just walked into the room.

**cut**

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood  
>you sure are looking good.<em>_  
><em>_You're everything a Big Bad Wolf could want._

**cut**

"Hey, Derek," Stiles smiled weakly, shifting his weight and fiddling with his left sleeve.

"Stiles?" Derek blurted out, and took a small step forward, "Wow."

Claudia laughed quietly while John snickered, and Stiles blushed as he bowed his head with a smile. The cross Claudia gave him hung around his neck, there was a black belt hanging loosely around his waist, and a silver chain hung off of it, attached to two loops of Stiles' leather pants.

"You look pretty good yourself," Stiles complimented.

Derek ditched his usual leather jacket for a new one with less pockets and natural creases. He wore faded jeans and a white button up shirt, his hair was in its usual messy stile, and Stiles found it funny Derek didn't even _think_ of shaving even for this occasion.

"Come on now. You two don't want to be late," Claudia urged, and the two teens jumped in their places.

"The game should end in half an hour. We have enough time to meet up with Erica and then go and wait for Isaac, Boyd and Scott," Derek said and Stiles nodded.

"Have a good time the both of you. Derek, I want him home by midnight."

"Daaaaad!" Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm not Cinderella!" Stiles pouted and John rolled his eyes, while Claudia and Derek snickered.

"Fine," John grumbled. "2, but not a second later."

"Thank you, Mr. Stilinski. I'll bring him home safe and sound," Derek said while Stiles ran over to kiss his mom and dad.

"See you in the morning!" Stiles waved and pulled Derek out of the house.

The moment the door closed behind them, Stiles turned and kissed Derek smack on the lips. Derek laughed against Stiles' lips and wrapped his arms around the thin waist. They parted and Derek nuzzled his nose against Stiles' cheek, making the younger teen laugh when the beard tickled his face.

"Hey there, Mr. Hunter," Stiles murmured warmly and Derek snorted.

"Hello, Little Red," he muttered and breathed in Stiles' scent. "God, you look perfect." Derek felt like forgoing the dance all together and taking Stiles to his for once _empty_ house, but he remembered the promise he gave to his father and steeled his resolve.

There will be time for everything.

"Come on." Derek offered Stiles his right arm and the younger teen rolled his eyes at Derek before he accepted it.

"Lead the way."

Derek led Stiles over to the front passenger seat and opened the door for him, and Stiles snickered but entered. He tied his seatbelt just as Derek entered the car and started the engine. Before they drove off the parking lot Derek looked at Stiles and their eyes met.

Derek couldn't help but notice that Stiles' red shirt made the amber flecks in those amazing eyes stand out even more. Stiles eyes were big with excitement, and something else. Something Derek couldn't find the words to describe.

**cut**

_What big eyes you have  
>the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.<em>_  
><em>_So just to see that you don't get chased__  
><em>_I think I ought to walk with you for a ways._

**cut**

"Derek? Is something wrong?" Stiles asked and Derek smiled at him lovingly.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking that tonight I shouldn't let you out of my sight," he said and drove down the road while Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why is that?"

Derek hummed and spared Stiles a glance. "I don't want someone to steal you from me." His words made Stiles blush and look out the side window.

"Stupid," he muttered as he focused on the road, while Derek chuckled again. "No one will steal me from you."

**cut**

Stiles took a deep breath and pulled the hood of his shirt on his head. It slid back a little and stopped just over his ears, and Derek couldn't help but laugh. "You really look like Little Red now," he said and Stiles rolled his eyes, and they made their way towards the school.

The parking lot was full of kids and their parents, and Derek was looking around trying to locate his family.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Little Red Riding Hood and his Big Bad Wolf."

The two turned on their heels only to see Erica smirking at them.

"Erica!" Stiles grinned and hugged the older girl warmly, and Erica giggled and eyed him when they parted.

"You look absolutely _delicious,_" she leered teasingly and Stiles laughed.

"Thanks. You look wonderful."

Erica smirked and showed off her short strapless leather dress. It ended mid thigh and showed off her curvaceous figure perfectly. Her long, blond locks were lifted in a pony tail on top of her head, and the round golden loops in her ears attracted attention to her pretty face and long neck.

"Erica." Derek nodded at her.

"Your family is waiting for you already," she said and they made their way towards the entrance to the school.

Derek looked at Stiles when he smelled nervosas rolling off of the younger teen in steady waves. He moved closer to Stiles and took his left hand into his bigger and warmer one. Stiles looked at Derek and smiled weakly, and Derek offered his boyfriend a reassuring smile.

"Derek! You made it in time!"

Stiles looked up when a pleasant woman's voice reached his ears only to gasp when he saw a group of out-worldly beautiful people. It was like a whole family made out of people fit for Hollywood.

"You must be Genim."

Stiles' mouth dried and his heart started beating loudly in his ears when Derek's father walked over to him, and Stiles knew where Derek got his intimidating aura from.

"Yes, sir," Stiles said and shook the man's arms.

"I am Dmitry Hale. You may call me Dmitry. And this lovely creature is my beautiful wife, Talia Hale."

Stiles looked at the woman, and noted that Derek got his eyes from her.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Genim," Talia said, but instead of shaking his hand she moved closer and kissed his cheek, her hands squeezing Stiles' shoulder reassuringly.

Stiles felt as though all of his nervosas was sucked out of him instantly. "The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Hale," he said and she let go of a light laugh, like the tinkling of chimes in the wind.

"It's Talia," she corrected and Stiles smiled.

"Then please call me Stiles," he asked and Talia's lips tilted into a motherly smile.

"So you are the guy that _bewitched_ my baby brother."

"Laura," Derek growled when his sister stepped forward. Two guys were flanking her sides, and Stiles raised an eyebrow. Derek said all four of them looked quite similar to each other, but his brothers looked more like their mother with their father's blue eyes, and Laura was practically a female version of Derek only with blue eyes.

"What, Derek? I just want to greet him properly!" Laura grinned and Derek snorted. "I'm Laura Hale and these two hunks of muscle are Derek's and my older twin brothers, Jared and Caleb." Stiles shook hands with all of them before he walked over to Erica.

"Where is everyone else?" Derek asked and stood beside Stiles with his right arm wrapped around Stiles' waist.

"Peter and Clare had seen some of their old friends, and Sasha and Misha went with them. Your Aunt Melanie had a fever so they couldn't come," Dmitry said and Derek nodded.

"Let's go in. The Band will start playing soon," Jared said.

"I'll go fetch Isaac, Scott and Boyd," Erica offered. "I'll meet you in the hall." She left with a wave of her right hand.

"That is an interesting necklace you have, Stiles," Talia noticed and Stiles looked at his necklace. He took it into his hand when Talia came closer. "May I?" she asked and took it from Stiles' hand, but didn't pull it over his head. She turned it over and Stiles tilted his head to the side in interest when she caressed the crest with her thumb. She looked at him and for a moment Stiles thought he saw her eyes flash red.

"What did you say your surname was?" she asked.

"Stilinski," Stiles answered, "but my mother's maiden name was Valdyr." Stiles frowned in confusion when Talia looked at Dmitry and the eldest Hale looked at Stiles with approval in his eyes.

"Stiles' parents agreed to come to lunch the first chance they get," Derek informed his parents and they nodded.

"Why don't you children go into the hall? Dmitry and I wish to greet some old friends," Talia said with a pleasant smile and the five nodded. They waved at their elders and left.

"Did you hear that, beloved? He is of the Valdyr line," Talia whispered and Dmitry nodded.

"I heard it. I _also_ remember hearing something else over 17 years ago." Talia's beautiful eyes narrowed and she looked after her children and Stiles.

"You don't mean - _He_ is that child?" Talia asked and looked back at her husband. Sadness shadowed her eyes and she sighed. "Poor dear," she muttered. "Dmitry we _must_ do something! We must talk with his parents as quickly as possible. We can offer them protection!"

Dmitry smiled at his loving wife. "He is with Derek now. We will handle everything with time."

Talia let go of a breath of relief and smiled lovingly at Dmitry. "I _knew_ I was right to marry you, no matter what my parents said."

Dmitry chuckled and shook his head. "Come. Lazarus and Ebony have arrived a few minutes ago."

"I haven't seen them is _years_!" Talia exclaimed happily and Dmitry laughed.

"Come, my love. The night is still young."

"Yes. And so are we," she answered jokingly and Dmitry laughed.

**cut**

Stiles looked around with wide eyes and open mouth. The hall the dance was held in was full of people. Some were standing around, but many were dancing.

"You look as though you've never been to a dance before!" Laura called out to Stiles.

"I haven't! I moved around a lot so I never had the chance!" Stiles spoke without thinking. Thankfully he was so amazed by everything going on around him that he missed the confused and worried frowns on Jared's, Caleb's and Laura's faces.

Derek pulled on Stiles' hand and the younger teen looked at Derek with a big smile. "Come! Dance with me!"

Stiles' smile vanished quickly as he started to shake his head. "No, no, no. I don't dance!"

Derek rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles flat against his body, leveling his lips with Stiles' right ear. "Dance with _me_."

Stiles shivered and licked his lips. "Alright," he muttered and allowed Derek to pull him into the dancing crowd.

The song changed and Derek pulled Stiles into his arms making Stiles gasp and look up at him.

_Funny thing is, when I look into your eyes_  
><em>I sense something so sincere in your disguise.<em>  
><em>You whisper secrets I hear only in my dreams<em>  
><em>Then I wake up to your tele-smoke screen.<em>

Stiles smiled when Derek spun them around quickly. He never knew dancing was so much fun!

Derek smirked at Stiles as the rhythm of the song quickened and Derek pulled Stiles close. He swayed them around, completely focused on those wide, honey orbs, full of wonder and amazement.

_So baby, stop you're surrounded.__  
><em>I got my love all around ya.<em>  
><em>One wrong move and I'll down ya.<em>  
><em>And that'll end ya.<em>  
><em>You should surrender.<em>  
><em>You'll never win, <em>  
><em>Unless you give in.<em>_

Stiles laughed when Derek spun him around with one hand and then pulled him as close to himself as he could. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and they swayed to the music.

_You put your lips very closely to my face__  
><em>And then you run away and so begins the chase.<em>  
><em>I'll be the hunter, but boy, you better pray,<em>  
><em>'Cause when I want ya, I'll get you anyway.<em>  
><em>You know what I wanna do,<em>  
><em>It ain't nothing new.<em>  
><em>I'm tired of dropping clues.<em>  
><em>So, gonna step to you,<em>  
><em>Will you rise to my occasion?<em>  
><em>Or will you make me change your station?<em>_

Stiles shivered and completely relaxed against Derek, trusting him to lead. A part of Stiles was glad that this was the first time he had gone to a party.

Even though he knew Derek for little under a month, even though there was a lot he still didn't know about the older teen, Stiles knew - he simply _knew_ that he was safe with Derek.

He knew he could trust Derek.

He could trust him with his life.

**cut**

Stiles laughed at something Laura said, and Derek smiled for himself. It was midnight and they've decided to make their way home, since Derek told Stiles there was someplace he wanted to take Stiles to.

The night went great and Derek hoped that what he had planned would make this night truly unforgettable for Stiles.

"You _have to_ come over to our place, Stiles," Laura said. "We _so_ need to talk more. Even though my brother is gay, he is _no use_ for girl talk."

Stiles laughed. "I don't know how good I'll be, but at least I can listen," he said and Laura giggled.

"Take good care of him, baby bro. He's a real gem." She winked at Derek who shot her through with a warning glare.

Jared and Caleb left with their parents already, and Laura was leaving with a guy she's been seeing for a while. Some guy called Dennis Bale.

"Don't worry," Derek said and looked at Stiles. "I will," and Stiles grinned at him. They said good-bye to Laura and walked over to Derek's car.

Derek looked at Stiles when the younger teen sighed. "What is it?" he asked and Stiles looked at him.

"Nothing. Everything's absolutely perfect," Stiles said and leaned over to kiss Derek. "Everything's perfect."

Derek smiled as he started the engine. "The night's not over yet."

Stiles bit into his bottom lip as the corners of his lips tilted up, and he slipped his right hand in Derek's left. "Will you tell me where you're taking me?" he asked and Derek smirked, driving off of the parking lot.

"You'll find out in 15 minutes."

Stiles rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop smiling. He just _knew_ whatever Derek had planned would make this night a perfect sweet memory.

**cut**

Derek parked the car a little out of the forest.

"Derek?" Stiles inquired and Derek smiled at him although he seemed worried.

This moment could make or break their relationship. His father told him to wait, but Derek couldn't. Derek _knew_ that if he wanted any sort of future with Stiles he would have to be completely honest with the younger man.

"Derek, is something wrong?" Stiles asked worriedly when he saw Derek's eyebrows narrow in what Stiles learned to recognize as worry.

"Stiles I – I need to tell you something," Derek said and Stiles' heart started beating a little bit quicker. Derek's smile was strained, and he looked at Stiles with an unreadable expression. "I even parked us here in case you run out of my car screaming. If you follow this road, you'll run strait home."

Stiles knew that Derek was trying to relieve the tension that suddenly filled the air, but it wasn't working. "What is it, Derek?" he asked as he fisted his hands in his lap.

"I – I'm not exactly..." Derek stopped and gulped as he looked anywhere but at Stiles.

"What?"

"I'm not exactly human," he finally pressed out and Stiles leaned closer. His eyes widened and he gasped sharply when Derek's eyes turned yellow. "I'm a Werewolf. Almost everyone in my family is. My brothers aren't Werewolves, but my sister is, and Uncle Peter's daughter Alexandra isn't, but..." Derek's rant was interrupted when Stiles kissed him hard.

Derek let go of a relieved whine and cupped Stiles' face in big, warm hands. Derek felt Stiles' hands fist in his jacket, and when they parted Stiles let go of a wavering breath and rested his forehead on Derek's.

"You thought I would run because of _that_?" Stiles whispered, and his eyes glimmered, and Derek laughed almost hysterically.

"You know about Werewolves?" he asked and Stiles nodded minutely.

"All my life."

"Your family…"

"On my mother's side," Stiles said. "She's not a Werewolf though."

Derek nodded, and instead of saying anything as he tried to calm his quickly beating heart, he pulled Stiles into another kiss. "God, Stiles. I was so afraid…"

"Hush," Stiles stopped Derek and hugged him tightly. Derek wrapped his arms securely around Stiles and buried his face in the younger teen's neck, holding on for dear life. "It's fine. My Big Bad Wolf."

Derek Laughed and pulled back. "Come on. We have an hour and a half until I have to bring you home, and it's a 15 minute run to where I want to bring you," Derek said and they got out of the car.

"You know I can't run as fast as you can," Stiles asked as Derek walked around the car, and the younger teen yelped when Derek scooped him up into his arms making Stiles wrap his arms around Derek's neck.

"Hold on tight," Derek grinned and broke into a run. Stiles laughed and buried his face in Derek's shoulder, hiding his face in Derek's leather jacket to protect himself from the wind.

They came to a sharp stop and Stiles dared to look up only to lose his breath. They were beside a small spring with a natural lake right under it. Big rocks surrounded the lake, and on one rock was a small picnic basket and a few warm looking blankets.

"Wow..." Stiles murmured as Derek lowered him on his feet. "Derek this is – this is beautiful." He turned on his heel to smile brightly at the Werewolf, and Derek pulled him into a kiss.

"Come on. Mother helped me prepare this," Derek said and led Stiles over to the prepared blankets.

The night was warm so Stiles wondered a bit as to what they would need the blankets for. He smiled at Derek when they took seats on one blanket, and Derek opened the basket to pull out a few Tupperware boxes. Each one was full almost to the brim with strawberries, cherries and apple slices separately, and Stiles grinned when Derek pulled out a thermos bottle and two cups.

"Hot chocolate?" Stiles asked and Derek smirked at him.

"You mentioned that you love it," he said and Stiles grinned at him.

"I'm starting to wonder whom I love more," he chuckled and Derek's hands shook a bit. Stiles blushed brightly when he realized what he said. "Sorry, I didn't mean..." he shut up when Derek kissed him. Stiles moaned and cupped Derek's bearded face in trembling hands.

"Don't..." Derek whispered against his lips. "Don't say sorry unless you didn't mean it."

Stiles smiled an honest to heart, beautiful smile Derek started to believe was meant only for him.

"You're shivering," Derek muttered and Stiles shrugged.

"Silk and leather aren't exactly warm." He said and Derek laughed as he nuzzled his nose against Stiles' cheek.

"This is a warm spring. You want to try it out?" Derek asked and Stiles snickered.

"I was wondering what those extra blankets were for." He smirked and allowed Derek to pull him up. He blushed when he remembered that he didn't have his boxers.

"I – uhm – I don't have…"

"Stiles," Derek stopped him and pulled him against his hard, warm body. "I'm _in love_ with you; everything about you. I know it's only been a month, but I want to be with you, and I don't mean just sleep with you _when the time comes_. I want to know you like I know myself. I want to love you in every possible way. You're – you're perfect. Everything about you is perfect, and I don't want to destroy any chance that I might have to be with you forever. Werewolves mate for life. I don't – I don't want to lose you."

**cut**

_What big heart I have  
>– the better to love you with.<br>Little Red Riding Hood,  
>even Bad Wolves can be good.<em>

**cut**

"We won't move any faster than _you_ want. I didn't bring you here for _that_. I brought you here so that we might spend some time alone; just the two of us."

Stiles smiled at Derek, wrapped his arms around Derek's waist and rested his head on a strong shoulder. He shivered and sighed when Derek wrapped his strong, muscled arms around him and kissed the crown of Stiles' head.

**cut**

_I'll try to be satisfied  
>just to walk close by your side.<br>Maybe you'll see things my way  
>before we get to grandma's place.<em>

**cut**

"How in the world did I find you?" Stiles muttered and Derek hummed contently.

"Come on. I have to take you back in an hour," Derek said and Stiles snickered.

Derek moved back and was about to sit down when something light hit his head. He looked down and found Stiles' red shirt on the ground. He looked at Stiles in surprise and his mouth dried when he saw the younger teen taking his shirt off.

"Come on, Big Bad. Time's a-wasting."

**cut**

"I'll see you on Monday," Derek said as they stopped in front of the Stilinski house.

Stiles smiled lovingly at him and leaned over to kiss him. "See you," he said and got out of the car. He walked over to the door and turned to wave at Derek before he entered the house. He heard Derek speed down the road, and leaned against the door with a goofy smile on his face.

"It's 10 past 2." He looked up when he heard Claudia say. "You're lucky your dad is sleeping like a log," she sounded amused, and Stiles could see curiosity written all over her face.

"It was beautiful, mom," Stiles spoke with a far-off gaze. "We went to the dance and then Derek took me to a little spring in the forest. His mother helped him prepare a picnic basket. We ate strawberries, and cherries, and apple slices, and drank hot chocolate and talked and - and I think I might be falling in love. Like _for_ _real_." Claudia smiled at him lovingly, and walked over to him to envelop him into a warm hug. Stiles buried his face into his mother's shoulder and sighed. "Is it wrong that I don't want to leave this town?" he whispered and Claudia sighed.

"No, love. It's not wrong," she said and closed her eyes to hide the tears from her son. "It's not wrong at all."

**cut**

"Derek! Derek, wait up!" Stiles called out to his boyfriend and the older teen turned around and stopped to wait for him. Stiles threw himself into Derek's arms, and the Werewolf gripped him tightly. "Where were you during lunch? I missed you!" Stiles asked as they made their way towards Derek's car.

"Coach wanted to talk to me about applying for the competition again," Derek said.

"And?"

"I told him I had better things to do this weekend than go to Atlanta for a week," Derek answered carelessly and draped his right arm around Stiles' shoulders.

"Derek…"

"Your birthday's this weekend, Stiles. There's no way I'm not going to be here for that," Derek cut Stiles' off, sounding almost aloof, but Stiles has heard the love and care in the undertone of Derek's voice, his heart warming at the fact.

"Won't you lose your captain status?" Stiles asked. Even though he was happy Derek would be there for his birthday, Stiles didn't want Derek's extracurricular activities to suffer because of him.

Derek scoffed and tightened his hold on Stiles for a second. "Like that would ever happen. There are others who can go and compete if coach cares so much about the competition in _Atlanta_ of all places."

Stiles snickered as they reached Derek's car and got in. "Dad's free for the weekend," Stiles commented as Derek drove him home. "I thought, since my birthday falls on Saturday, mom, dad and I can come over to your place on Sunday for that lunch date."

"Great," Derek said and threw a small smile Stiles' way, and they spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence.

"Why don't you come in for a bit?" Stiles asked when Derek parked in front of his house. "Dad's working the afternoon shift, and mom went to the closest town to buy some stuff."

Derek smiled and nodded. "I don't see why not," he said and killed the engine. They got out of the car and made their way inside.

"Feel right at home." Stiles went straight for the kitchen while Derek hung his jacket on the hanger in the hallway. He scented the air and smiled when it turned out that they were really alone. He entered the kitchen and found Stiles by the stove, hopping in his place while waiting for the water to boil.

Derek smirked and started to prowl quietly towards Stiles.

The younger teen's heart almost jumped out of his chest when Derek wrapped his arms around his waist. "Damn it, Derek!" Stiles gasped and Derek chuckled.

He pulled Stiles flat against his body and bowed down to kiss the nape of the younger teen's neck. "Sorry," he murmured, "couldn't resist." He rubbed Stiles' stomach with his hands, drawing a content sigh for the younger teen and making him rest back against Derek.

"Creeper," Stiles grumbled and Derek snorted.

Derek took in Stiles' scent and a shiver ran down his body. Warmth started to pool in his stomach and Stiles moaned when Derek started to lay kisses and nips down the column of Stiles' neck.

"Derek?" Stiles called out.

"Hm?"

"I was making coffee."

"Forget about it," Derek mouthed against the tender skin of Stiles' neck, and the amber eyed teen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Derek."

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked when Derek's fingers pushed under the hem of his shirt and blunt nails scrapped the sensitive skin of Stiles' stomach.

"Nothing?" Derek smirked and nipped lightly on Stiles' ear.

"This doesn't – this doesn't look like nothing," Stiles said only to gasp when he was suddenly turned around and placed on top of the kitchen counter. He looked in Derek's eyes and a shiver ran down his body when he saw that they were leaning more towards yellow than their usual enchanting hazel. "Derek..." the Werewolf kissed him hard, and all sane thoughts left Stiles' mind. He moaned into Derek's mouth when the Werewolf thrust against him, and Stiles felt Derek's hard member rub against his own awakening erection. "Damn it." Stiles muttered when Derek started to kiss down his throat again.

Derek's hands gripped Stiles' thighs with a bruising force, and the way he moved made Stiles slowly lose his mind.

He never felt this good and damn it, he didn't want it to stop. He was a damn teenager! You don't get closer to a bag of hormones than that!

"God, Derek!" Stiles gasped when the man latched onto a particularly sensitive spot just under Stiles' ear and sucked hard. Stiles moved against Derek, matching him thrust for thrust, his fingers entangled in Derek's hair. "Derek, please!" he whimpered as pleasure surged up his spine, and Derek's hot breath caressed his right ear.

"Cum for me, _Genim_."

Stiles couldn't hold back if he wanted to, and Derek growled as he came as well. Stiles was about to lean on him when Derek let go of a startled gasp and suddenly jumped to the other side of the room.

"What the fuck, Derek?!" Stiles snapped when he almost fell off of the counter.

"God, Stiles, I'm so, so sorry!"

"What?" Stiles stilled and looked at Derek with eyes wide with shock.

"It – It's the Full Moon. I didn't mean to…"

"Derek!" Stiles snapped and ran over to the panicking Werewolf. He never thought he would see the usually calm and collected man freaking out over some dry humping in a kitchen. 'A kitchen I will never look the same at, though.'

"Stiles, I…"

"Derek, calm down! Look around! There's a frying pan right here. Don't you think if I wanted to stop you I wouldn't have hit you over the head with it?" Derek gaped at him and Stiles chuckled. "Derek…" He sighed and cupped his boyfriend's face within gentle hands. "Damn it, Derek, we're both teenagers. We're both in love with each other, and even though we agreed to go slow it doesn't mean we can't do other things together. Okay, we jumped over a few of those things, but who cares. We started dating a day after we met each other."

Derek laughed tightly and kissed Stiles. "I'm still…"

"Don't say it," Stiles interrupted him and Derek looked at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows. "Don't say it unless you don't want to do it again. In a more fitting environment at least."

"God..." Derek murmured and pulled Stiles close. "I just – I couldn't stop myself."

"It's okay," Stiles teased with a leering grin. "I know I'm irresistible." He yelped when Derek slapped his ass. "Hey! I bruise easily!"

"You were making coffee."

"Fuck!"

**cut**

When Claudia came home she stumbled upon a heartwarming picture.

Stiles and Derek were on the couch, the sound on the TV was muted, and Stiles was practically sleeping on top of Derek.

The older teen seemed relaxed as well. His arms were wrapped around Stiles protectively, and there was a blanket thrown over their legs.

Claudia took out her phone and snapped a picture of them sleeping together.

"Wha..." Derek woke up and Claudia hissed.

"Sorry!" she whispered, looking at Derek with a sheepish smile. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

Derek shook his head as he looked around with a sleepy, confused frown, and Claudia couldn't help but think he looked incredibly cute all ruffled from sleep like that. "How late is it?"

"It's past 8 PM," she answered. "I'm going to make dinner. Would you like to stay?"

Derek groaned and let his head fall back on the armrest of the couch. "Might as well," he muttered and took his phone off the table. He typed a quick message to his mom saying he would stay at Stiles' for dinner, and stopped for a second before adding that the Stilinski family would join them for lunch on Sunday. He sighed and threw the phone back on the tea table while Claudia giggled quietly.

"You can sleep some more. I'll wake you up before John comes home," she said and Derek nodded. He was out like a light a second later, and Claudia walked into the kitchen with a sigh.

Ever since Stiles and Derek started dating she has been praying every night that _they_ wouldn't find them any time soon. She knew she was asking for much. They hadn't been able to stay anywhere for more than two months for over a year.

It's been a month already, and Claudia started having a bad feeling again, and her bad feelings were never wrong.

She prayed.

She prayed with all her heart that this time she _was_ wrong.

She hadn't seen Stiles this happy since he was 9 years old, and she wanted that. She wanted to keep hearing him laugh. She wanted him to finally be a normal teenager who goes on dates, comes home well after curfew, and sneaks out of his room through his window to do mischief with his friends.

She wanted him to finally have a life.

She was tired of running. Tired of hiding and fearing the moment when _they_ would catch them and take her Genim - take her baby boy away from her.

She knew she and John couldn't protect him. They were only human. Her family washed hands of her when she said she would marry a normal human and not the Werewolf her father chose for her.

She couldn't go to them for help.

She thought about asking the Alpha Pack for help, but they were impossible to reach.

Their only hope was to keep on running, and yet she knew that it wouldn't last forever.

Nothing does.

**cut**

"Can I, dad? Please? Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top? Pleeeeaaaa…"

"FINE!" John snapped in exasperation and Stiles cheered while Claudia laughed. "You aren't being really supportive here, Dia," John said and Claudia smiled at him lovingly.

"Let him go, John. We know _exactly_ where he's going and who he's going to. And besides, we'll pick him up tomorrow when we come to lunch."

John sighed and Stiles cheered. "Fine. But I want NO funny business!"

Stiles laughed and hugged his dad. "Thanks, dad! This is the best birthday gift EVER!" Stiles shouted before he ran up to his room to get ready and tell Derek he could come pick him up.

John sighed and heavily took a seat on the couch. Claudia rolled her eyes and walked over. She straddled his lap and smiled down at him when he placed his hands on her thighs and looked up at her.

"I'm just…"

"I know, John," she cut him off and kissed him. "Stop doing it. Let him enjoy himself while he can. As much as I hate this, we _all_ know that one day we'll have to run away."

John sighed and rested his head on the backrest. "I wish we wouldn't," he muttered, and looked at her with a sad smile. "Do you remember the last time he was this happy? The last time he smiled like this? Laughed liked this?"

Claudia sighed and nodded. "Yes. I remember."

"I wish there was something I could do so we would be able to stay here, not just because of Stiles and Derek, but because of us."

Claudia smiled sadly and rested her forehead on John's. "I know, love. We can only hope that one day we'll have peace."

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Stiles breezed through the house, and the two winced when he slammed the door closed.

"Although I don't believe this house will survive him for long," John grumbled and Claudia laughed.

"Hey, Mr. Policeman," she leered and John raised an eyebrow at her, only to shiver when she grinned at him.

"Dia?"

"You know... We have the house for ourselves," she murmured and John grinned slowly. "When was the last time that happened?"

"Too long ago," John growled. Claudia screamed when John stood up quickly and carried her up the stairs towards their room.

'Maybe this isn't so bad after all!' was his last thought before he concentrated completely on his beautiful wife.

**cut**

"Stiles! Welcome!" Talia greeted the teen warmly and enveloped him into a loving hug. Stiles hugged her back and breathed in the sleepy fragrance of lilacs that seemed to linger around her constantly.

"Hello, Talia. I hope I'm not intruding."

"Of course not, dear. Derek, take Stiles' things to your room. I made supper," she said and Derek nodded.

"Ah, Stiles! How are you, my dear boy?" Dmitry asked when Stiles and Talia entered the dining room and Stiles saw a man he hadn't met before. "This is my brother Peter and his lovely wife Clare. And _these_ two ruffians are Alexandra and Michael, also known as Sasha and Misha." The adults nodded at Stiles while the two 6 year old twins grinned at him. They skipped over to him and he kneeled to look at them from their level.

"Are you really Derek's boyfriend?" Misha asked him and Stiles smiled.

"Yes, I am," he answered warmly.

"You'we pwitty!" Sasha said, and Stiles couldn't help but grin at the adorable speaking disorder Sasha seemed to have.

"You're waaay prettier than I am." He brushed his fingers through her hair and Sasha blushed heavily while Misha grinned.

"My sister is the prettiest girl in the world!" he said excitedly and Stiles grinned.

"She sure is! You'll have to watch out for her when you're older. Promise you'll do so?" Misha puffed up proudly while Sasha blushed even harder.

"Of course I will! No one will hurt my sister!"

Everyone laughed fondly at them while Stiles reached out at patted their heads. "I bet," he said and stood up.

"I need to go finish supper," Talia said.

"Can I help somehow?" Stiles asked and Talia smiled at him.

"No, darling. Why don't you go to Derek's room? It's the third room to the right on the second floor." Stiles nodded, smiled at Sasha and Misha and left the room.

"He is such a sweet young man," Clare commented and Peter nodded.

"Derek chose well," he agreed and Dmitry sighed.

"I am afraid that he is also in danger," he said and the two frowned at him in worry. "His mother is the human disowned daughter of Samuel Valdyr."

The other two exchanged worried glances. "She has been missing for the past 18 years, ever since she got married and had her first son. Alpha Valdyr started looking for her two or three years ago," Peter said and Dmitry nodded. "I also heard someone is after the child she gave birth to. Samuel's son hasn't been able to produce an heir. Her son is the only heir to a very, _very_ old and _very_ powerful Werewolf family," Peter added thoughtfully.

"I know. Genim's parents are coming for lunch tomorrow. I wanted to talk to them and offer them protection and sanctuary as the Alpha of the Hale Pack. Derek has fallen in love with Genim, and even though I see him rarely I _know_ that Genim is just as much in love with Derek as my son is with him. I do not wish my son's heart to be broken because Genim's family needs to run away again," Dmitry said.

"You believe Genim is…"

"He _is_ Derek's Mate. You weren't here for the full moon, so you don't know."

"He shifted completely?" Clare asked and Dmitry smiled proudly.

"Completely and painlessly. I do believe that come his birthday Derek will be ready to take my place whenever he chooses."

"Congratulations, my brother," Peter said and walked over to hug him. He chuckled once they parted, and clapped Dmitry' back. "You'll finally get that vacation you've always moaned about."

Dmitry laughed a boomingly, and Clare rolled her eyes at her husband. "I would have gotten my vacation _much_ sooner had _you_ agreed to take my place as Alpha when you came of age," Dmitry said and Peter shook his head.

"You know I am not Alpha material. Derek? Derek is a good young man with a good head on his shoulders. He'll lead our family just as good if not better than you have."

Dmitry smiled and nodded in thanks. "And he'll have you to advise him."

Peter hummed and clapped Dmitry's back. "I'll always be there for him, just like I have always been there for you. Always."

**cut**

Stiles sighed as he looked at the star covered sky.

Dinner was a funny event. He laughed so hard his face and stomach hurt.

He nuzzled tighter into the blanket and smiled wistfully. He wanted this to last forever.

He didn't want to leave Beacon Hills.

He didn't want to leave Derek.

He _definitely_ didn't want to leave Derek.

The Werewolf's possibly the best thing that's happened in Stiles' life.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and pulled in on himself.

"Stiles?"

The human twitched and looked up at Derek.

The dark haired young man was standing in the doorway of the balcony attached to his room with two cups of a steaming liquid in his hands, and Derek's handsome face was marred with a worried frown.

"Hey," Stiles whispered and opened the blanket. "Come here."

Derek's frown deepened but he walked over to Stiles and took a seat beside him.

Stiles took the cups from him while Derek settled so that he was sitting behind Stiles with his long, strong legs on either side of the slightly smaller man. Derek wrapped the blanket around the both of them and took his cup from Stiles' hand to place it on the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he rested his chin on Stiles' left shoulder.

Stiles nuzzled his cheek against Derek's and sighed. "Just thinking," he muttered.

"About what? I could smell sadness and fear rolling off of you."

Stiles sighed and nuzzled back against Derek. "It's just – I don't want to leave this place. I don't want to leave _you_."

Derek's eyes narrowed in confusion, and his heartbeat stuttered at the thought of Stiles leaving. "Why would you have to leave?" he asked and Stiles swallowed audibly.

He had yet to tell Derek the truth about why he was had been moving around so much.

"Stiles?" Derek called out to him warmly.

"Hm?"

"You know you can tell me everything, right?" Derek asked and Stiles' heart skipped a beat.

"I know."

"Then tell me what's bothering you. Please, I can't stand seeing you like this."

Stiles sighed and rested his head back on Derek's shoulder, while Derek hid his face in Stiles' neck. "I'm the last heir of the Valdyr family." Stiles whispered and Derek nodded. "My mother was disowned, but that means nothing since I carry my grandfather's blood in my veins. When he disowned my mother he didn't know his only son wouldn't produce an heir to the family."

Derek frowned at that.

"I've been running for as long as I can remember," Stiles spoke in a wavering voice. He was shivering in Derek's arms and the Werewolf hugged him tighter. "Mom and dad never found out _who_ is chasing us, but after two close encounters when I was 6 or 7, dad learned the lesson. We've been running ever since then. The longest I spent _anywhere_ was a year in Germany. For the past two years we weren't able to spend more than a month or two anywhere before _they_ would appear."

"Who are they?"

Stiles' eyes widened when he heard Derek's voice. It was deeper and there was a low undertone of a threatening growl to it.

"Derek?"

"If they even _think_ of trying to take you, I'll hunt them down and kill them," Derek pressed out through his teeth and hugged Stiles as tightly as he could without hurting his boyfriend. "You're not going anywhere unless you want to; I swear Gen. I'll fight whoever it takes. I swear."

Tears gathered in Stiles' eyes at Derek's words.

"Stiles?" Derek's voice went back to normal at the scent of tears. Stiles placed his cup on the ground and turned in Derek's arms. He laid his head on Derek's chest, just over the strong, beating heart, and fisted his left hand in Derek's shirt.

"Don't let them take me away, Derek," Stiles whispered and Derek's heart clenched.

"I won't, Gen," Derek swore and hugged Stiles again. "I won't."

**cut**

When John and Claudia came to the Hale property on that sunny Sunday they were welcomed by a sight they would probably remember for the rest of their lives.

Stiles was riding Derek's back with the hood of his red hoody pulled over his head. He was laughing as Derek ran all over the yard with him on his back and two 6 year olds were running after them laughing as well. What they assumed was the rest of the Hale family was a little further away gathered around a barbeque and a table already set up for lunch, big enough to fit at least 20 people.

"You must be Genim's parents."

They jumped around in shock when someone spoke from behind them. John barely stopped himself from gaping when he looked at the man standing in front of them.

"I can't believe this," Claudia murmured in a voice full of disbelief and John looked at her in surprise. "I can't believe I didn't make the connection!"

"Dia?" John asked weakly while the imposing man laughed.

"I am surprised you still remember me, Claudia. After all, you were barely 10 years old when we have last met," he said and looked at John. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dmitry Hale; Alpha of the Hale Pack." John's mouth fell open. He first looked at Claudia and then at Dmitry. Then he looked at Derek and Stiles and then back and Dmitry.

"Well..." he gulped, "I guess that explains why your son can carry my son in a full run."

Dmitry laughed again while Claudia finally got over her shock. "Come. You must meet the rest of my family," Dmitry said and started to lead the way.

"John?" Claudia called out and John took a deep breath.

"My son is dating a Werewolf," he muttered and Claudia laughed breathlessly.

"Yeah. I just can't believe I didn't make the connection. Derek looks just like Dmitry when I had last seen him almost 35 years ago."

John's eyes bulged out and he hurried after his wife. "Just how old is he?" he hissed.

"He was 17 then. Do the math," Claudia drawled teasingly and John tripped over his own feet.

"Claudia, dear; I am so glad we're finally meeting each other." Talia walked over to them and hugged Claudia warmly. "I must commend both of you for raising such a beautiful young man. Stiles is such a darling," she said with a beautiful, wide smile.

"Thank you, erm…"

"I am Talia; Alpha Mate of the Hale Pack."

John and Claudia nodded.

"I am Peter, First Beta and this is my lovely wife, Clare." John shook hands with Peter and Clare before the two shook hands with Claudia. While they were introduced to everyone, Stiles and Derek finished the game of tag with the two youngest members of the Pack and came over to the large group of people, Werewolf and human alike.

"Mom! Dad! So glad you could make it!" Stiles hugged them both happily.

"Hey! Little Red!"

The three Stilinkis turned and Stiles grinned when he saw Laura walking towards them with a young man by her side. She broke into a run and grabbed Stiles around his waist only to spin him around with Stiles laughing loudly.

The sight and sound of that made Claudia grip John's right hand tightly with her left, and fist her right hand over her heart.

She has never Stiles this happy. Never.

"Put me down! Laura, put me down NOW!" Stiles snapped when Laura threw him over her shoulder and started carrying him over.

"Come on, Little Red! You're not afraid of a Big Bad Wolf, are ya?!" Laura teased.

"Laura!" Derek called out and she grinned at him. "Put him down! We're almost ready to eat." The man that came with Laura looked at John and Claudia making the two shiver, and he quickly looked at Laura again.

The young woman patted Stiles' ass and grinned a wolfy grin at Derek, while Stiles snapped at her to let him go.

"I don't think I will," Laura drawled. "I think I'll take him to the forest and have my _wicked_ _way_ with him."

"Laura!" Derek snapped just as Laura broke into a run with Stiles still over her shoulder and Derek chased after them, all three vanishing in the forest within seconds.

"Are they _always_ so loud?" John asked and Dmitry clapped the human's back as the man that came with Laura walked over to them.

"No. Usually they are louder." John's eyes widened and he looked at Claudia who was giggling beside him. "Dennis. Good to see you again," Dmitry said, although Claudia noticed he wasn't as pleased the man was here as he sounded.

"It is my pleasure, Alpha Hale," Dennis said. He was a handsome man in his late thirties with chin long, dirty blond hair, and somewhat dull brown eyes. He was John's height, although he was a bit stronger around the shoulders.

"Dennis, these are John and Claudia Stilinski, the parents of the boy my dear daughter just kidnapped," Dmitry did the introductions.

Talia chose that moment to walk over offering a calming smile to everyone. "Dennis, why don't you take a seat? John, Claudia, come on. Lunch is ready."

"What about…."

"LAURA! DEREK! LUNCH IS READY!" The two were shocked when Talia shouted in the direction of the forest. For such a beautiful, demure looking woman she sure had a strong pair of lungs.

Not a minute later Laura ran out of the forest with a big grin on her face. Derek followed after her with Stiles on his back again.

"This was fun!" Laura cheered. "I'm Laura by the way." She offered her hand to John. He accepted it, before Laura moved on to Claudia. "Now I know who you got your looks from, Little Red!" she called out to Stiles who hned and turned his head away from her.

"I said I'm not talking to you!" Stiles snapped.

"Aw! Don't be such a meany!" Laura pouted and skipped over to Stiles who took a seat beside Derek. The dark haired teen was _obviously_ trying not to laugh.

Laura kneeled to the left of Stiles' chair and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Stiles?" she poked his shoulder, "Stiles? Stiles? Stiles? Stiles? St…"

"Oh my god, what are you - FOUR!" Stiles snapped and Laura grinned at him.

"No! I'm five!" Laura took a seat at the table leaving two places free between herself and Stiles. John and Claudia walked over and took their seats. John frowned when he caught Dennis looking at Stiles with a contemplative gaze.

"What do you think, dad?"

John looked at Stiles when his son leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. The look in his son's eyes was so full of hope that John's heart clenched. He smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "I think you've hit the Jackpot, son." And the smile Stiles gifted him with was more beautiful than anything John has ever seen in his life.

**cut**

"Claudia? John? Would you please come with me?"

The two looked at Dmitry. "Sure," John said.

"Peter? Join us."

John and Claudia exchanged a glance before they followed after the two Werewolves.

Dmitry led them into what was probably his study and offered them drinks. Once they were all seated with their drinks of choice in their hands, Dmitry sighed and looked at Claudia. "Claudia, you cannot believe how sorry I was when I heard what your father did to you. I can see that John is a wonderful man. Why he couldn't see that is beyond my comprehension."

Claudia smiled at him sadly and took John's right hand between hers. "Thank you, Dmitry. Hearing this from you offers me some comfort," she said and Dmitry nodded.

"I didn't call you in here for that though." John and Claudia frowned while Peter simply looked at them. "I know that Claudia is familiar with the dynamics of a Pack, and the ways of the Werewolves. How about you, John?"

John frowned and shifted in his seat. "Claudia told me everything she knew," he said and Dmitry smiled at them, although his eyes were sad.

"Then you understand what it means for a Werewolf, especially a future _Alpha_ Werewolf to find his Mate, correct?"

John frowned at first and then his eyes widened in shock. "Derek and Stiles..."

"That is correct. Derek managed a full, painless shifting during the last Full Moon, which means he found his Anchor; his Mate."

"John..." Claudia gasped and looked at him with wide, hope-filled eyes.

"Easy, Claudia," Dmitry calmed and looked at his brother.

"We know someone is after you," Peter said. "I also heard that your father, Alpha Valdyr started looking for you a few years back. We didn't inform him that you are here so you do not have to worry about that. But there _is_ something we want for you to consider."

"18 years ago you disappeared off the charts. Had you not come here I wouldn't know where you are still," Dmitry said and smiled at Claudia in a gentle, fatherly way. "We assume that you have been on the run all this time."

John and Claudia nodded. "We have. We don't know who's after us. All we know is to read the signs of when they're getting close. Every time we'd pack up and leave again," John spoke in a strained voice.

"John is a policeman so he has access to a lot of documents," Claudia said and smiled weakly at her husband. "One of the reasons we managed to remain hidden for so long is because of that, but for as long as they keep finding us we won't be able to live in peace."

"And that is exactly _why_ I called you here," Dmitry declared. "You must have noticed that our sons are very much in love with one another. I would hate to have either of their hearts broken because you had to run again." Claudia's eyes widened and John frowned. "What I'm offering you is protection and sanctuary under the Hale Pack."

"Dmitry, I – Do you know what that means?" Claudia asked and looked at John.

"I don't," John said and looked at Dmitry and Peter.

"We are a big Pack, and an old one," Peter explained. "The Alpha of the Hale Pack has been a member of the Alpha Pack for over 400 years now. To be under our protection and being offered sanctuary from an Alpha who is a member of the Alpha Pack, means having every single Pack in the world that has a contract with us being there to protect you." John's breath hitched in his throat and Claudia's eyes filled with tears.

"But my father disowned me…"

"That means little to me," Dmitry interrupted her. "I don't know why he's looking for you, but for as long as you're under my protection he will not be able to harm you, your husband or your son. It would mean a declaration of war, and although it saddens me to say this, everyone knows that the Valdyr Pack has grown too weak to stand against anyone."

Claudia closed her eyes and a few tears trailed down her cheeks before she raised her head and looked at John. "This isn't only my decision to make," she said and John frowned.

"Would my son be safe?" John looked at Dmitry. "It is obvious that I cannot protect him," he drawled bitterly.

"You have kept Genim alive for 17 years," Peter said and John looked at him. "You kept your wife and your son safe for a very long time, John. You've done a great job."

"You've protected them until now. Had I found you sooner I would have made you the same offer," Dmitry said and John gulped.

"He would be protected? My son would be safe?"

"By Derek's side?" Peter chuckled and looked at Dmitry. "Knowing my dear nephew your son is safer than being in the middle of a military base."

"Derek is a very passionate young man," Dmitry added. "Since my two older sons aren't Werewolves, and they don't want the Bite, and my daughter Laura doesn't want to be an Alpha, Derek has been raised since he was very young to be a leader. He is very protective and almost _possessive_ of what he sees as his. Genim is safe with him. I shall contact other Packs that hold a contract of peace with us and ask them to keep their eyes and ears open," he said and stood up. "I think we should…"

"Dad! You need to come quickly!" Laura ran in the room, eyes wide with shock and fear, and traces of rage.

"What happened?!" Dmitry rushed out of the room closely followed by Laura, Peter, Claudia and John.

"I don't know! It was Dennis! You were right! You were fucking right!" Laura raged as they ran out of the house. The human members of the Pack were on the porch with Jared and Caleb in front of them, each holding a gun. Talia was holding onto Stiles who was going through a panic attack, and Clare and Derek were nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" Peter asked as he sniffed the air.

"The poor child..." Talia whispered. "Dennis. He is a Kanima." Dmitry frowned and looked at Peter. "Derek and Clare gave chase to him."

"I'm going after them," Peter said, shifted in the blink of an eye and vanished into the forest.

"Gen?" Claudia and John ran over to Stiles and hugged him while Talia walked over to Dmitry.

"I didn't know!" Laura was looking at Stiles with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I swear! I swear I didn't know he was…"

"You couldn't have known." Dmitry pulled his daughter into a reassuring, comforting hug. "No one was hurt?"

"No. Clare and Derek reacted in time," Jared said. "The Kanima seemed to aim for Genim."

"It didn't look like he wanted to hurt him," Caleb took over for his twin. "He tried to take him away."

Sasha and Misha whimpered and hugged each other tightly while everyone else looked into the darkness of the forest when an angry, rage filled howl echoed through the night.

"Derek?" Stiles whimpered and raised his head.

"You three will spend the night here," Dmitry said. "Until I arrange with Derek and his friends a way to protect Genim at all times, you three should stay here."

"Whatever it takes." John met Dmitry's eyes. "Just help me protect my family."

**cut**

Derek stormed into the house with Peter and Clare behind him. His face was a mask of pure rage.

"Derek!"

He stopped when his mother came out of the living room and showed him to be quiet.

"Where is father?" Derek pressed out through his teeth.

"He is with Laura. She was beyond distressed. Claudia and John are in a guest room. We barely managed to convince them to go to sleep. Clare, Peter; Sasha and Misha are with Stiles," Talia said and the three exchanged glances.

"It can wait until morning," Peter spoke up first. "Whoever is controlling the Kanima will not try again tonight. It takes a lot to control a human being." While the others nodded at Peter, Derek made his way into the living room.

He felt his rage pull back into the corners of his mind when he came upon Stiles on the couch with Sasha and Misha in front of him, and his right arm resting protectively over them.

"Stiles had a panic attack when you ran after the Kanima," Talia whispered so lowly only a Werewolf could catch it.

Derek cursed under his breath and silently walked over to the couch. "Sasha? Misha?" he called gently and the two opened their eyes. Clare and Peter came over to take them, but the moment they tried Stiles woke up with a start and grabbed Peter's hand in a vice grip. Peter frowned when Stiles' eyes glowed orange for a second.

"I'm sorry," Stiles whispered apologetically when he realized Peter wasn't an enemy.

"It's alright," Clare assured him and took Sasha into her arms.

Peter took Misha and smiled at Stiles. "Get some rest, Genim," he murmured and Stiles nodded tiredly.

Once the two were gone Stiles looked at Derek. The Werewolf thought Stiles would start lecturing him for leaving him. He was surprised when Stiles raised his arms towards him, eyes glimmering with tears.

"Take him to your room," Talia whispered under her breath. "Comfort him. You're not going to school tomorrow. We have much to discuss," with that she vanished. Derek gathered Stiles into his arms and settled so that Stiles rested in his lap completely.

They were silent for a long while.

"I thought it would hurt you," Stiles whispered and Derek frowned.

"What?"

"For the first time in my life I wasn't afraid of it taking me. I was more afraid of it hurting someone than taking me."

Derek heard the moment Stiles' heart started picking up speed. "Damn it..."

"When you ran after it..." Stiles' voice broke and Derek hugged him tightly.

"Listen to me, Stiles," Derek spoke firmly. "I'm fine. You're fine. No one got hurt. He didn't take you, and he _won't_ take you for as long as I draw breath."

"I'll have to leave now! We'll have to…"

"You're not going anywhere. I'll protect you, Genim, I swear. We'll find out who's chasing you and why. I swear you'll be free of it. I promise."

Stiles choked out a sob and pushed himself as close to Derek as he could. Derek held him close, patting his head and whispering words of reassurance and comfort.

When Stiles fell asleep, Derek picked him up and carried him into his room. He laid Stiles on the bed before he took off his shoes and jacket, and joined him. Stiles rolled over in his sleep and buried his face in Derek's chest, and Derek felt as though a steel hand gripped his heart. He closed his eyes and hugged Stiles protectively.

"Nothing and no one will hurt you. I swear. Nothing and no one."

**cut**

Stiles looked over his shoulder again and Erica sighed.

"Stiles, please. Do you really think I'd let anything happen to you? Derek would rip my throat out. With his teeth," she said and shivered, and Stiles gifted her with a small smile.

"I'm sorry," he apologized weakly. "I just – I can't relax, you know." Erica offered him an understanding smile. "Anyway. You were telling me about how you became a Werewolf."

Erica rolled her eyes. "Nice change of subject," she drawled and Stiles shrugged.

"I'm really interested."

Erica smiled at him in understanding and shrugged. "I had these _really_ bad epileptic seizures. Derek and I weren't close at that time. I wasn't close to _anyone_ because for some reason people think epilepsy is _contagious_." Stiles snorted while Erica rolled her eyes. "Derek found me after one really bad seizure. He brought me to the hospital. I guess he heard it when my nurse said that my heart has grown weak because of a genetically inherited heart disease, and that I probably wouldn't survive for long. He talked with his dad and he agreed to give me the Bite."

"What about Isaac?" Stiles asked.

"He was in a car accident with his dad. His dad drank a lot. He drank a bit too much, and they crashed. Derek's father was nearby. Isaac was close to dying, and his father was already dead. At that point it didn't matter that the Bite could have killed him just as easily. Isaac would have never reached the hospital in time, so Alpha Dmitry bit him, and here we are."

"Does Boyd want the bite?"

Erica shrugged at that. "I don't know. You'll have to ask _him_ that."

Stiles nodded and sighed. He looked at his wristwatch before he rubbed his forehead.

"If you're not feeling well you should go back to the Hale house," Erica suggested and Stiles sighed. "I'll be happy to take you there."

"I don't know. I'm trying to go on with my life, but I'm…"

"Stiles, no one is expecting that from you," Erica interrupted him, and Stiles looked at her with a small confused frown. "Damn it, if it were _me_ I'd probably lock myself in my room and wouldn't come out until whoever it is that's trying to get me is caught and killed."

Stiles snorted and shook his head. "I can't do that."

"But you _can_ take it easy," Erica said. "Come on. I'll take you home."

Stiles sighed and looked around. "You know what, you don't have to. Derek will be done with classes in half an hour either way. I'll go home with him."

Erica smiled and nodded. "Do you want to go to the cafeteria? I heard they have these new curly fries."

Stiles chuckled. "Sure."

Erica smiled at him and threw her left arm over his shoulders. "Everything will work out just fine, Stiles. You just wait and see. Everything will work out just fine."

**cut**

Derek walked into his room and a small smile tilted his lips when he found Stiles asleep in their bed. Derek has already gotten used to having Stiles there with him when he fell asleep. He has already gotten used to waking up beside him.

His room smelled of Stiles.

His clothes carried Stiles' scent.

Just about _everything_ in Derek's life focused on Stiles, and he couldn't find a single complaining bone in his body.

He took a seat on the bed and almost immediately Stiles rolled over towards him.

"Hey there," Derek spoke and Stiles opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey," he said and wiggled his right index finger. Derek chuckled and bowed down to kiss him. "How was school for you?" Stiles asked while Derek toed off his shoes and took a seat on the bed. Stiles stretched before he pushed himself up.

Derek raised his right arm and Stiles snuggled against his side with his left arm thrown over Derek's stomach. "My phone went missing," Derek muttered and Stiles looked up at him.

"Did you check at the pool?"

"I checked _everywhere,_" Derek stressed out and Stiles frowned. "Someone probably stole it."

Stiles hummed. "You don't sound worried."

Derek shrugged. "I have bigger things to worry about," he said and Stiles sighed.

"I know. I'm s…"

"Don't say it," Derek said and kissed the crown of Stiles' head. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you. I'm doing this because I want you beside me. I want you safe. I want you happy, not afraid and worried all the time."

"I smell that bad?" Stiles tried to joke.

Derek snorted and hugged Stiles close. "Hush."

Stiles laughed and tucked his head under Derek's chin. "Alright, Big Bad," Stiles said and Derek smiled.

"Rest some more. We don' have anything urgent to take care of."

Stiles sighed. "I don't know why I'm so tried all the time," he muttered.

"You're stressed. It has to manifest somehow. Better tiredness than panic attacks."

Stiles snorted and closed his eyes. "Yeah. In any case it's better than panic attacks."

**cut**

_Stiles, please meet me at the pool tonight.  
>I need to show you something.<em>  
><em>Derek<em>

Stiles looked at the message on his phone.

Why would Derek ask of him to meet him by the pool?

Sure, Derek said they'd have practice the whole day today because the coach was all hyped up on going to the competition after Christmas, but they would see each other at home.

"What is it?" Scott asked. He and Isaac were Stiles' bodyguards for the day.

"Derek sent me a text," Stiles muttered. "He told me to meet up with him by the pool tonight."

"Whose phone number is this?" Isaac asked.

"I have no idea." Stiles put his phone back in his pocket. "Maybe he borrowed it from someone on the team."

"Did he tell you to come alone?" Scott asked and Stiles shook his head.

"No."

"We'll go with you then. If needed we'll go away," Isaac said and Stiles nodded, although he was still frowning.

There was no obvious reason for Derek to call him to the pool.

"Stiles?" Scott called.

"It's nothing. Just thinking," Stiles said and his two friends exchanged glances.

"Do you want me to go and try to find him?" Scott asked.

"No. I don't want you to interrupt his practice," Stiles answered. "We'll just meet up later."

'And this surprise better be a good one.'

**cut**

Stiles, Scott and Isaac entered the school quietly. Night has fallen already and all three of them were uncomfortable and slightly apprehensive for breaking into the school at night.

"Derek _so_ owes me for this," Isaac muttered and Stiles laughed quietly.

"I never took him for a rule breaker," Scott muttered. "Although this surprise _is_ quite romantic."

Stiles snickered while Isaac raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Then should I prepare a surprise for you that involves a lot of rule breaking?"

Scott scoffed. "No way. Mom would kill me."

Stiles and Isaac snickered at him as they took a turn towards the pool. "How _is_ your mom anyway, Scott?" Stiles asked. He and Isaac stopped when they received no answer.

"Scott?" Isaac called out in rising panic. "I heard nothing!" he murmured and grabbed Stiles' arm as they looked around in panic.

"Neither did I."

In that moment Isaac gasped and Stiles looked at him. "Isaac, your neck!" Stiles snapped when he saw a small cut on Isaac's neck.

"Damn it!" Isaac bit out and would have fallen had Stiles not caught him. "I can't move!" A hiss made the both of them look up only to see the Kanima on the other end of the hallway. "Stiles, run!" Isaac hissed. "RUN!"

Stiles broke into a run, the Kanima nipping at his heels. 'Water! He's afraid of water! I need to get to the pool!" Stiles thought, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

He almost laughed in relief when he finally ran into the pool room only to stop and lose his breath when he found someone there.

Someone that wasn't Derek.

Someone Stiles didn't know.

Someone Stiles has feared his whole life.

"Hello, nephew." The man said. He was a sickly looking man, but he looked intimidating never the less. His skin was pale, his cheeks indrawn and he looked weak and tired, but his cinnamon eyes, eyes that would carry an uncanny resemblance to Stiles' were they not filled with insanity, looked very much _alive_.

"Nephew?" Stiles asked weakly. He turned quickly on his heel when he heard something land behind him and came face to face with the Kanima. The man chuckled and Stiles turned to look at him again.

"How rude of me. We were never introduced." He smiled. "I am Gabriel Valdyr, your Uncle."

Stiles swallowed and shifted his weight. "Why are you doing this?" he whispered. "Why are you…"

"Why?" Gabriel asked. "You are my _nephew_, Genim. Aren't I allowed to be part of your life?" The man said, trying to sound hurt. In Stiles' humble opinion he only sounded more insane. "My dear sister shouldn't have been so foolish as to run for so many years. I would have allowed her to see you occasionally."

Stiles frowned. "What do you want with me?"

"You are the last heir of our line, Genim! Your place is within our Pack! You should have been _my_ son, not hers!" Gabriel's eyes shone insanely, "_I_ was supposed to grant an heir to the Pack, not my stupid, _human_, disowned _sister_!" he roared and Stiles winced.

He could feel the beginnings of a panic attack, but tried his best to stay calm. The Kanima venom didn't last forever. If he managed to buy enough time for Isaac to shake off the effect and howl for help, someone would come.

Derek would surely come.

"So when I realized I _couldn't_ and I _knew_ Claudia gave birth to a _son,_ I _knew_ what I had to do. I _need_ you, Genim. Your _Pack_ needs you. Werewolves are a dying race. You are a born Alpha Mate." Gabriel's eyes turned blue and he grinned. "You are _perfect_ in _every sense of the word_."

Stiles' breath hitched in his throat. He _knew_ about natural selection. He _knew_ what it meant when a _Man_ was chosen to be an Alpha Mate. He _knew_ that he wouldn't be able to be Derek's Mate if that would mean the end of another powerful line of Werewolves. "But - but _why_? Why are you doing this? Why couldn't you just…"

"Because my _father_ is a _stupid old man_ who cares too much for _tradition_!" Gabriel snapped and the Kanima hissed, making Stiles tense up and his heart start beating quicker. "18 years ago when I _told_ him I wouldn't be able to produce an heir to the family - do you know what he told me? He said he would find another way! I told him to bring Claudia back! I told him to force her to accept the Bite! I told him to force her to give birth to more children! He refused! He told me it was _my own fault_!" he screamed and the hall echoed with his rage filled voice.

Stiles would have recoiled had the Kanima not hissed at him from behind.

"So I thought of something else. I _knew_ that the child Claudia would give birth to would be powerful. I _knew_ the destiny her child would have. I heard of several such cases in the past 40 years, and I _knew_ you would be special, Genim. So I decided to take you. I decided to make. You. Mine."

Stiles felt bile rise in his throat. He turned quickly on his heel when the Kanima hissed at him in glee.

"I've even acquired _him_ to help me with my plan. He's the one who's been tracking you all these years, and now _finally_ you're mine." Stiles swallowed over the lump of fear in his throat and turned to face Gabriel.

"Well, I'm afraid you're a bit late," his voice was wavering and breaking, but Stiles stood tall, and Gabriel frowned. "I already belong to someone."

Gabriel growled lowly, his eyes flashing blue for a moment. "Ah, that Hale boy," he bit out. "Lucky for me, he has yet to claim you."

Stiles paled even more. His mind was going blank with fear and panic, and he tried so, so hard not to show it, but he knew the mad Werewolf could hear the frantic beating of his heart, and smell the fear and panic rolling off of Stiles in waves.

"I will never come with you willingly," Stiles pressed out through his teeth. "I'll _never_ be yours, you demented son of a…"

"My dear, _dear_ boy." Gabriel interrupted him, and his lips stretched into a maniacal grin. "Whoever said you needed to be willing?"

The Kanima hissed and Stiles knew his time was up.

In the next moment a loud roar shook the school and all three of them tensed up.

"What in the..." Gabriel's curse was interrupted by the door to the pool being slammed open.

"Derek..." Stiles breathed out in relief at the sight of the half transformed Werewolf. He yelped and struggled when Gabriel grabbed him from behind and the Kanima turned to attack Derek.

"Let him go!" Derek roared and Gabriel laughed insanely.

"Finders – keepers, kiddo!" he shouted over to Derek, and the Kanima attacked the young Beta while Gabriel started dragging Stiles away.

"Let me go! Let me go, you insane motherfucking MANIAC!" Stiles managed to elbow the man into his ribs and stepped with all his weight on Gabriel's foot.

"You little BRAT!"

Stiles broke into a run and Derek ran towards him. "Derek, watch out!"

In that moment the Kanima attacked Derek from behind, and the Werewolf roared in pain. The effects of the venom started working almost immediately and Stiles caught him before Derek hit the ground.

"Run, Stiles!" Derek grunted while Stiles looked first at Gabriel and then at the Kanima.

"I'm not leaving you," he hissed weighing his options. Derek was getting heavier and heavier as the effect of the venom spread, and Stiles looked at the pool right behind him. "Screw it all," he growled and pushed Derek into the pool, immediately jumping after him. He grabbed Derek and pulled him up, swimming to the middle of the pool, hearing the Kanima hiss and spit, and Gabriel curse in rage.

"You can't stay in the water forever, _Genim_!"

Stiles struggled to keep himself and Derek above water. "No!" he called out, "But I can hold on until someone comes looking, and trust me they will."

Gabriel glared at him and growled. The Kanima was circling the huge Olympic pool, but its fear of water stopped it from reaching them, just like it stopped Gabriel.

"I will get you, Genim. I swear to you. You will be mine."

And in a second Gabriel was gone.

"Damn it," Stiles muttered and took a better grip of Derek.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Derek asked.

"No. I'm fine," Stiles answered

"I'm sorry. I said I'd protect you…"

"Don't you even dare! I got a message, and I came with Scott and Isaac just in case it wasn't you," Stiles interrupted Derek. "If it was anyone's fault it was mine for coming."

"You couldn't know it wasn't me," Derek said. He sunk a bit as Stiles lost his grip on him, and spit out the water he swallowed when Stiles pulled him up again. "Stiles, you'll freeze in here if someone doesn't come."

"I can't risk getting out of here, Derek. They could be waiting somewhere for all we know."

"Stiles…"

"I don't care, damn it! You're paralyzed from neck down in 8 feet of fucking water! I'm not leaving you to drown here! The venom stops working in 3 hours max! Isaac and Scott are somewhere in this school…"

"What if they…"

"They are alive," Stiles bit out. "Gabriel may be insane but wouldn't dare go against a Pack as strong as yours. He just wants…"

"What, Stiles?" Derek asked when Stiles swallowed the rest of the sentence. Even though Derek was paralyzed he could feel the straining of Stiles' muscles. He could hear the frantic beating of Stiles' heart. "What does he want?"

"Me," Stiles hissed. "He wants me."

"Why?" Derek asked and Stiles laughed dryly. His grip slipped again and they dove under water.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's chest and pulled them up. They broke surface trying to breathe in enough air. "Damn it, you're heavy," Stiles gasped.

"Stiles, what does he want you for?"

"I'm a born Alpha Mate," Stiles said, knowing that Derek knew what that meant. He knew that if Derek wasn't paralyzed he would tense up.

"Don't tell me…"

"Yeah. Incest is the best, isn't it?" Stiles said, trying to joke a bit, but Derek heard the breaking of Stiles' voice that had nothing to do with the cold water or the situation they were in.

"Stiles…"

"Don't..." Stiles whispered. Derek felt Stiles rest his head against the back of Derek's.

The Werewolf cursed the water because it clogged his scent a bit, because he knew - he just _knew_ Stiles was crying, and he cursed everything again.

"Please. You're doing the best you can, Derek. You can't solve this over night. At least – At least we now know who we're fighting against, so please, please don't blame yourself for this."

Derek swallowed and nodded to the best of his abilities. "We'll get through this, Stiles. I swear to you. We'll get through this." Derek felt Stiles kiss his right ear and tighten his arms around his chest.

"I know, Derek. I know."

"Stiles! Derek!"

The doors were slammed open and Scott ran in.

"Scott! Be careful! We don't know if they're here or not!" Stiles shouted as Scott ran over to the pool and looked around frantically.

"What are you doing in there?" Scott asked.

"The Kanima is afraid of water. He got Derek. He's paralyzed." Scott nodded. "How come you aren't…"

"The Kanima didn't paralyze me. He just hit me over the head. Probably because I'm only human," Scott said. "Can you come over? Dmitry and Peter are on their way here."

"Erm..." Stiles winced. "Scott, I need you to get in." Panic filled Stiles' voice, and Derek felt the shivering of his arms, knowing that Stiles was on the brink of a panic attack.

"Stiles…"

"GET IN!" Stiles screamed just as his grip on Derek grew lax and both of them went under.

In the next moment Derek felt someone grab his shoulder and he was pulled up.

"Genim! Derek!"

They heard two splashes, and Stiles felt strong arms wrap themselves around his chest just as he lost consciousness.

**cut**

"I can't believe it. My own brother?"

Stiles heard voices from the edges of consciousness. He felt a hand constantly patting his head. He was warm, overly warm. His head was aching, his eyes hurt and his throat was raw. He tried to open his eyes, but it felt like someone glued his eyelids together with superglue.

"Easy." Derek's voice came from very close, and Stiles realized that he was lying in Derek's arms. He felt Derek kiss his burning forehead and some of the tension in his body vanished.

Stiles opened his eyes and looked up at Derek's blurry face. "D'rek?" he whispered and started coughing immediately, his body cramping up.

"Damn it," Derek cursed and a minute later, Stiles felt something cold against his forehead. He moaned and opened his eyes.

"Easy, baby," Claudia whispered. "You're really sick."

"What happened?" Stiles choked out after Derek helped him drink some water.

"Dmitry and Peter arrived just in time. Scott wouldn't be able to hold the both of you above water." John's voice came from above Stiles' head and the teen tilted his head back to look at him. "How are you feeling, son?"

"Like I could sleep for the next decade," he muttered, closed his eyes, and rested his head on Derek's right shoulder.

"Now we know who we're fighting against," Dmitry spoke up. "This will be handled quickly. Gabriel still belongs to the Valdyr Pack. This was a direct declaration of war. I informed the Alphas of the Alpha Pack. Alpha Valdyr is on his way here, as well as Alpha Deucalion, Alpha Kali, Alpha Ennis, Alpha Ethan and Alpha Aiden. Erica and Isaac are in the room next door."

"Will it really be over soon?" Claudia asked.

"It will be," Peter said.

At this point Stiles was falling asleep again. He felt a pair of lips against his forehead, and he relaxed when the pain in his limbs disappeared almost completely.

"Sleep, Gen," Derek whispered, and Stiles had no strength left in him to fight.

"You did a good job, son," John said and placed his hand on Derek's shoulder.

Derek looked up at him and snorted. "I didn't. If I _did_ Stiles wouldn't have been there to begin with."

"He told us you sent him a message, Derek," Claudia said. "Since your phone is gone we couldn't check. Scott and Isaac went with him. We took all precautions we could."

"I think I've never seen anyone shift and run as fast as you did, my dear nephew," Peter said with a small smirk and Derek snorted.

His eyes were focused on Stiles' sleeping face. The younger teen was wrapped in several blankets and Derek was holding Stiles in his arms like one would hold a small child. Derek was holding Stiles to his chest so protectively and looking at him with so much tenderness and protectiveness that it left everyone quite breathless.

"I should have been able to protect him. He shouldn't have been forced to jump into cold water to save both of us," Derek muttered.

"You can't expect of him to wait for you to always save the day," Claudia smiled and Derek looked at her. "I know you want to protect him, but you have to understand that you won't always be there. We've learned that the hard way," Claudia said and looked at John.

"Did he tell you about his first panic attack?" John asked and took a seat on the couch beside Derek before he raised Stiles' legs and placed them in his lap.

"No. We never talked about them," Derek said.

"He had his first panic attack when he was 11," Claudia remembered. "We were in Sidney at that time. John caught on the fact that my..." she stopped, closed her eyes and swallowed difficultly. "My brother had found us. John went to quit his job while I packed everything. Stiles was in the living room of our house. He heard something in the back yard and thought it was an animal. I wasn't close and he got out. I heard him scream and ran after him. The Kanima paralyzed me and I fell into the artificial pond that we had in our back yard."

She smiled at Stiles' sleeping form and reached up to caress his cheek lovingly with the back of her fingers.

"My little boy. My angel," she whispered. "He jumped into the pond. It wasn't all that deep, maybe half a meter. He grabbed me around my chest with his strong little arms and held my head above water. He didn't run. He didn't hide. He was afraid, so very afraid, but he stayed with me. That was when we realized the Kanima was afraid of water. The Kanima ran away when John came home. Stiles had a panic attack after John pulled us both out of water. How I didn't make the connection, I will never know," she spoke through tears. "My brother's been afraid of water ever since I can remember. Why didn't I…"

"You couldn't have known. Millions of people are afraid of water," Peter said and Claudia nodded.

"I know, but…"

"Forget it, Claudia," Dmitry said. "You are safe now. Word spread out that you are under my protection. He made a mistake by coming out."

"What is he thinking anyway?" Peter muttered.

"I don't care," Derek growled. They looked at him and gaped when they saw that his eyes were yellow and that he was close to shifting.

Dmitry's eyes brows met the line of his hair when he felt a strange pull, and his son's eyes received an orange tint.

"All I know is that he's not touching Stiles ever again."

John placed his hand on Derek's shoulder. "We'll all protect him," John spoke firmly. "You'll come with me to the station tomorrow and we'll make a photo-robot. We'll involve everyone. I don't care if I have to call in favors from around the world, but now that we know who's behind all this, he won't come close enough to harm anyone again."

Derek nodded and kissed Stiles' burning forehead. 'He won't get you, Stiles. I swear to you. He won't touch you ever again.'

**cut**

"Hey there, Little Red."

Stiles looked up and smiled at Laura. She stood in the doorway of his and Derek's room with a small hesitant smile on her face.

"Hey," Stiles answered in a broken, strained voice, and Laura looked at him with an apologizing expression.

"You don't sound all that good," she said and walked into his room.

Stiles smiled and patted the place to his right on the comfortable bed. "I'm getting there." Laura took a seat beside him with her head bowed. She was fiddling with the hem of her shirt and avoiding looking into his eyes. "Laura?" he realized she was crying when she looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry, Stiles," she gasped and Stiles' heart broke. He pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around her in a loving hug. She hugged him back tightly and buried her face into his neck. "I'm so sorry. I just – I really liked him! I thought he was good! I noticed he was a bit strange, but I thought he was just shy around a lot of people! I didn't mean…"

"Hush! Hush! It's okay!" Stiles spoke as he brushed his fingers through her long, raven black hair. "It wasn't your fault! And hey, at least now we know who's been after me all these years." He pulled back a little, cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Don't blame yourself for anything, okay?" Laura gifted him with a watery smile and nodded. Stiles smiled at her, and lied back down, sighing in relaxation.

"Derek's really lucky to have you, you know?" she asked and Stiles snorted.

"I don't exactly consider being paralyzed in 8 feet of water lucky," he muttered and Laura laughed.

"You were with him, weren't you? He came in time to stop your Uncle from taking you. You were there to save the both of you when the Kanima managed to paralyze Derek."

Stiles smiled, and both looked up when they heard footsteps and found Caleb in the doorway. "Hello there, future-brother-in-law!" he greeted and grinned at Stiles.

"Hello," Stiles said and coughed, making Caleb wince.

"I'll just stay here. Don't want to catch that nasty cough from you." he teased and Stiles glared at Caleb.

"Prick," he muttered and Laura snickered.

"You know you love us." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Father wants us in the living room, Laura," Caleb said and Laura nodded and stood up after she kissed Stiles' forehead.

"Get some more rest, Little Red. Would you mind if we sent Sasha and Misha over to you?"

"I don't want them to get sick," Stiles worried.

"Misha is a Werewolf, and you don't have to worry about Sasha. Even though she's human, she's pretty strong," Laura said.

"Bring them in then. At least I won't be bored," Stiles smiled brightly.

Caleb had to jump to the side when the two ran into the room. "Stiles! Stiles! You won't _believe_ what happened yesterday!"

"What happened?"

Laura and Caleb closed the door of Stiles' room to Misha talking the teen's ears off.

"Derek's lucky," Laura commented and Caleb raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do I hear a note of jealousy in your voice, dear sister?"

"Who in their right mind _wouldn't_ be jealous? They love each other, that much's obvious. I keep wondering if I'll ever find something like that."

Caleb hummed and threw an arm around Laura's shoulders. "You will, sis," he said and Laura smiled at him. "I'm sure you will."

**cut**

"You called us, father?" Caleb said as he and Laura entered the living room. All the adults of the family were there, together with Derek's friends, both human and Werewolf.

"Yes. We will soon receive guests. Other Alphas of the Alpha Pack should be here tonight, and Alpha Samuel Valdyr will be here tomorrow at noon," Dmitry said and John hugged Claudia tighter at his words.

"We must organize ourselves," Peter said.

"Someone must be with Stiles at all times," Derek spoke up and Dmitry nodded. "That's where we come in." Derek looked at Isaac, Scott, Erica and Boyd. "Scott, you'll need to tell your mom you'll spend a few days here."

"Already done," Scott said and Derek awarded him with a small smile.

"Good."

"Another thing," Scott said and looked at Isaac, and then at Dmitry. "When Isaac and I started dating you offered me the Bite."

Dmitry smiled at him. "The offer still stands, Scott. We will be proud to have you in our Pack."

Scott nodded. "The first chance you get then."

Dmitry bowed his head at Scott in agreement. "When the Alphas arrive, we'll hold a meeting in the living room. I have no doubt they will want to see Genim, but if he won't be feeling well, they will just have to bear with it," Dmitry said and Derek nodded.

"I think he will want to come down, if not today then tomorrow for sure."

"Will more be coming?" Jared asked.

"No, but there are a few Betas from the Breda, Smith and Lupin Packs that are in nearby towns just in case they're needed," Peter informed everyone.

"Will more be coming with Alpha Valdyr?" Laura asked.

"Yes. Two of his Betas are coming with him and his son's mate as well," Dmitry said.

"Then they don't pose as a problem," Derek concluded.

"Isaac and Erica, you two will go with Laura to guard our borders. Derek, Jared and Caleb will stay here. If you see anything at all, howl," Dmitry instructed. "Boyd, you know how to wield a gun?"

"Jared taught me," Boyd said.

"And he's damn good," Jared grinned while Boyd smirked.

"You'll get one then. You and Scott will be close to Stiles at all times. I trust the other Alphas, but one can never be too careful," Dmitry said and the two nodded.

"Talia needs to be with Dmitry, but Clare will always be close to you. Misha and Sasha will be sent to Melanie and Richard after this meeting's over. Sven and Sonya, their son and daughter are Werewolves. They'll be safe there," Peter said to Scott and Boyd, and the two nodded.

"John, Claudia, you two will need to be with Dmitry and me," Talia said.

"As long as Stiles is safe," John agreed.

"We won't leave his side," Scott assured him and Boyd nodded.

"He'll be safe," the dark teen promised, and John and Claudia smiled at them.

"Is that all?" Derek asked.

"They'll want to meet you since you're my heir," Dmitry warned and Derek nodded.

"I'll be ready to meet them then."

"And Derek?" Derek looked at his father, confused because of the grave tone of Dmitry's voice. "I have no doubt that they'll want to test you. The Werewolves are a dying race. In the past 40 years we've had at least 7 cases of a male Alpha Mate, and more often than not if the Alpha didn't pass the test the Mate would be given to another, stronger Alpha."

Derek's eyes darkened and a growl rumbled in his chest. "Stiles isn't going anywhere. I'll pass whatever test they have in mind," he pressed out through his teeth and his eyes shone orange. "Stiles is mine."

**cut**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I look forward to your reviews!**


	3. Alpha Mate

**cut**

"Don't worry, Stiles. Everything will be alright," Scott assured his friend.

Stiles stood by the window with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was biting into his right thumb nervously as he watched 3 cars drive onto the Hale property.

"Dmitry and the others will take care of everything," Clare spoke calmly. She was sitting in an armchair that was brought to Derek and Stiles' room earlier that day. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world, although her hand often strayed to the medallion she carried around her neck in a similar way Stiles often reached for his own pendant.

"Grandfather is coming tomorrow," Stiles muttered. "I am more worried about _him_ than the Alpha Pack to be perfectly honest."

"You don't have to be worried at all," Boyd spoke reassuringly. "Everything will work out alright."

Stiles sighed and looked out the window at the 5 intimidating figures that were walking towards the house. "I hope so, Boyd. I sure hope so."

**cut**

Dmitry stood in front of the house with Talia and Derek to his right, and Peter to his left. Jared and Caleb were standing by the stairs that led up to the porch with their hands clasped and countenances cold.

"Alpha Hale. It is an honor to be invited into your home," Alpha Deucalion spoke as he and the other Alphas walked over to stand in front of Dmitry.

"Alpha Deucalion, Alpha Kali, Alpha Ennis, Alpha Ethan and Alpha Aiden." Dmitry nodded at each one of them respectively. "Welcome."

"I believe we should forgo the formalities," Kali said and smiled at Dmitry before she looked at Derek and Talia. "We all know each other. We should move on to why we're here."

Dmitry looked first at Talia and then at Peter. "Very well. Please, follow me. John and Claudia are waiting for us in my study." He started to lead the way and everyone followed after him.

"And what of their son?" Deucalion asked.

"Genim is ill. He is in his room resting," Talia answered.

"You've chosen him as your mate, haven't you, _Derek_?"

Derek looked at Aiden when the slightly older man addressed him directly. "I have," Derek answered firmly, and Aiden smirked making Derek tense up.

Dmitry looked at Peter and then at Deucalion. He and Kali looked somewhat troubled, while Ennis and Ethan looked as though they were having fun.

"Come in," Dmitry offered and opened the door to his study.

John and Claudia stood up the moment the group entered.

"Take your seats. As much as we understand these are troubling times for you. I am…"

"Alpha Deucalion. We know," John interrupted him. His eyes were dark and wary as he gazed upon each Alpha. "As I believe you know who we are."

"John, please," Claudia whispered and placed her right hand on his left shoulder in a calming touch.

"Your husband has every right to be upset," Kali spoke up and Claudia looked at her.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Peter suggested. "We have much to discuss, and I'm not much for standing if it's not needed."

Everyone took their seats with Derek and Talia sitting on either side of John and Claudia.

Deucalion looked at everyone before he looked at Dmitry. "Start from the beginning."

**cut**

"That cannot be allowed," Kali growled. Her eyes were glowing red and her fangs were slowly growing.

"Kali, stay calm," Deucalion said and the female Alpha growled at him.

"Alpha Valdyr is coming tomorrow. His son is still part of the Valdyr Pack," Derek spoke in a low growl.

"His son's fate has already been decided," Ennis spoke up. "He outright attacked an unmated male Alpha Mate - a promised one at that - and he made a contract with a Kanima. His death is certain."

"What about the Valdyr Pack?" Claudia asked.

"That depends on what side they will take," Ethan drawled with a smirk. "I don't think that concerns you since you're no longer part of that Pack."

Claudia glared at him. "I may have been disowned, but those are still the people that raised me," she bit out and Ethan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Claudia…"

"No, John. My father made a lot of mistakes, but I cannot allow him to be killed because my brother lost his mind!"

"That is not your decision to make," Ethan growled and Claudia glared at him. She stood up and straightened to her full height.

"You, Alpha Ethan, think too highly of yourself," she pressed out through her teeth, and Ethan stood up as well.

"Ethan, sit down," Dmitry ordered and Claudia looked at him. "Claudia is right. You cannot make such decisions, especially since we don't know Alpha Valdyr's opinion on his son's actions."

Ethan growled and looked at Dmitry. "You think yourself so high and might, Dmitry, just because your son was lucky enough to catch a male Alpha Mate."

"Wrong," Derek spoke up and everyone looked at him. "I didn't _catch_ Stiles. You make him sound like some kind of trophy again and I'll rip your throat out without any regrets," he warned and Aiden laughed at him.

"You? Little Beta wolf?" he teased. Deucalion, Kali and Ennis raised eyebrows when Derek's eyes turned orange, but he wasn't shifting yet.

"Do. Not. Challenge me," he pressed out through bared, sharpening teeth.

"I think I will," Aiden said and stood up. "_I_ think a measly Beta has _nothing_ to do with a male _Alpha Mate_. We can't be sure you'll be alive long enough to stand in Dmitry's place."

Derek stood up slowly.

"Derek, calm down." Dmitry placed his hand on Derek's shoulder. He could feel the power-pull. It grew stronger just like Derek's bond with Stiles. "You have nothing to prove."

"I think he does!" Aiden snapped. "Derek Hale of the Hale Pack! I challenge you for the right of Mating with Genim Stilinski!"

To the surprise of everyone in the room, Derek broke into laughter.

"Derek?" Dmitry asked in wonder.

"I think there's something wrong with him," Peter muttered while Talia, Claudia and John looked at Derek in complete wonder.

All of a sudden he stopped and Aiden found himself slammed against a wall with Derek's clawed hand around Aiden's throat.

"Aiden!" Ethan was about to run to aid his twin brother, but Ennis grabbed him and stopped him.

Aiden gulped as he looked into the orange eyes of Derek Hale. Derek was half shifted and he was growling as he looked in Aiden's wide eyes.

"Stiles isn't a trophy I should fight for," Derek bit out in a growl. "He came to Beacon Hills. We fell in love _before_ he knew I was a Werewolf, before _I_ knew he was an Alpha Mate." He let go of Aiden and took a step back turning human again, although his eyes were still glowing. "If you try to take him away forcefully I _will_ fight, but you should be aware that you wouldn't be walking away."

Aiden swallowed and nodded his head shortly before he looked at Deucalion. "I think he passed the test," he said and Derek tensed up. "Don't you?"

"With flying colors," Kali said and Derek frowned at them.

"_That_ was a _test,_" Derek pressed out in shock and Aiden shrugged.

"We needed to see if you're good for the Alpha Mate or not."

"Genim," Derek corrected Aiden and the Alpha raised an eyebrow at him. "Either call him Genim or Stiles. That's his name." Aiden nodded.

"I think we're done for today," Deucalion concluded.

"I agree," Dmitry said. He, Peter and Talia looked relieved, while John and Claudia looked at Derek with newfound respect. "Talia will take you to your rooms. I hope you rest well. Derek?" Dmitry called for his son only to realize he was gone. "When did he…"

"I believe it was the moment you declared the meeting over," Peter muttered in amusement.

"He went to see Genim, I'm sure," Claudia smiled.

"I hope he will be well enough to come down tomorrow," Kali said as they made their way out of Dmitry's study.

"I'm sure he will," Claudia said and Kali smiled at her.

"If he is as half as good as you two seem to be, then…"

"He is better than we could ever be," John interrupted Kali, and smiled at Claudia. "Much better."

The Alpha Pack exchanged glances.

The Hale Pack was a good, strong Pack.

If anyone deserved to have someone as powerful as a male Alpha Mate it would be the Hale Pack.

Judging by Claudia and John, their son must be really powerful.

They only hoped nothing bad happened to him.

**cut**

When Derek entered his and Stiles' room he was surprised when the younger teen ran to him, hugging him for dear life.

"Stiles? Is something wrong?" Derek worried and looked at the other three who were smirking at them.

"No, you big softy," Stiles muttered into Derek's shoulder, and Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles.

"Clare 'transferred' everything that went on downstairs," Scott explained with a smirk.

Derek nodded in understanding and smiled down at Stiles.

"We'll go now. You two need to get some rest," Clare said, and the three moved for the doorway.

"Thank you, Clare, Boyd, Scott. I'll see you in the morning. I'll come down to breakfast with Derek," Stiles said and the three smiled at them.

"Sleep well, dear," Clare said. The three left the room and Derek closed the door.

"How did she hear?" Derek asked. "All the rooms in our house are soundproof."

Stiles blushed. "We opened the window here and Clare ran down before you entered to leave the window in the study open just a crack. I guess she'll go and close it before she goes to bed," Stiles explained sheepishly and Derek rolled his eyes at him.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" Stiles grinned at him, and Derek snorted and shook his head. "Let's go to bed," he said. "We have an early morning tomorrow."

Stiles nodded and took a seat while Derek went to the bathroom. Once Derek came back, they settled in bed with Stiles resting his head on Derek's chest, right over his heart.

"Did you mean it?" Stiles muttered after a few moments. Derek was running his fingers through Stiles' now longer hair. He hadn't gotten a haircut ever since he came to Beacon hills.

"Did I mean what?" Derek asked.

"What you said to Aiden." Stiles tilted his head so that he could look in Derek's eyes.

"Every word," Derek said and Stiles chuckled.

"You're no Big Bad Wolf," he murmured and Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What am I then?"

"Big Cuddly Teddy Bear."

Derek snorted, and Stiles laughed and hugged Derek tightly. "I prefer Big Cuddly Wolf," Derek said and Stiles snickered.

"Alright. Good night, Mr. Cuddly Big Bad Wolf."

Derek laughed quietly and kissed the top of Stiles' head. "Good night, Little Red."

**cut**

Stiles took a deep breath while he and Derek were getting ready to go down. Stiles _did_ feel somewhat better, but Derek wasn't so sure. He wanted Stiles to rest as much as possible.

"It's just downstairs, Derek. I promise I'll go back to bed the moment breakfast's over."

Derek sighed and nodded. "It's just - I…"

"I know," Stiles said, kissed his overprotective Wolf and chuckled. "You're a Big Softy, that's what you are," he muttered and Derek snapped his teeth at him. Stiles chuckled and coughed a little. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

"We can't have _that_."

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek, and they walked out of their room and down the stairs. They walked into the living room and stopped in their tracks when they found John, Claudia, Dmitry, Talia, Peter, Clare, plus a few others.

An old, gray-haired man stood up.

Stiles could see that the man was quite handsome in his youth, and that he was quite an imposing figure. 'His eyes,' Stiles thought. 'His eyes are like mine.'

The man took a step forward and Derek growled placing himself in front of Stiles. "Relax, young man," he spoke tiredly. "We come in peace."

Derek looked at John and Claudia. Stiles' mom nodded at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. Derek relaxed his stance but didn't move.

"I am Alpha Samuel Valdyr. This is my First Beta Fury and his Mate, Lisa, and this is my son's Mate Ruby." Samuel introduced his entourage and Derek nodded before he looked at Stiles. The younger teen's hands were fisted on Derek's back. He was breathing with slight difficulties and his heart was beating a bit too quickly for Derek's comfort.

"Stiles?" Derek called out and Stiles looked up at him.

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting…"

"We came sooner than we thought we would, and saw no reason to wait," Samuel said. "Come, both of you. I was told of everything that happened. Come, Genim. You shouldn't be standing."

Stiles frowned in confusion. He looked at Derek when the man moved, making Stiles let go of his shirt. Derek wrapped his left arm around Stiles' waist reassuringly, and led him over to a free armchair. Stiles took a seat, but Derek remained standing beside him.

"I'll bring us all some breakfast," Talia said. "Clare?"

"I'm coming." She stood up and followed after Talia.

"Where is everyone?" Stiles asked Peter.

"They are in their rooms. The Alpha Pack chose to give us some time after Samuel came and declared that he comes in peace," Peter said and Dmitry nodded.

"We were about to come for you," he added and Stiles looked at Samuel again. The old man was looking at him with a strange expression on his aged face.

"Is there something wrong?" Stiles asked and the old man chuckled.

"I see my grandson for the first time in my life. Of course there's something wrong," Samuel said and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. Samuel sighed and leaned back in his chair, and Ruby placed her hand on his and he smiled at her. "I believe that I must apologize first, although it might be late for apologies," he said and looked at Stiles. "I already said these things to your mother, but I do not believe that I can be forgiven no matter how many times I repeat that I _am_ sorry for how everything turned out. I was blinded by my own stupid pride and rage, when I should have had the best interest of my daughter in sight."

Stiles stared at his grandfather in trepidation with his mouth dry and hands fisted in his lap.

"I know I was never part of your life, Genim, but I want you to know that I have never regretted anything in my life as I regret what I did to your mother, father and you. My _son_…" he spat out and his eyes flashed red. "He lost his mind. I have no doubt that I carry some blame for that. What I want you to know is that even though we are not as strong a Pack as we once were, you will be protected to the best of our abilities. I was glad when I heard that Dmitry took all three of you under his wing. I wondered if I should come or not; would I be welcomed at all." The man closed his eyes and Stiles stood up.

Everyone looked wide eyed at him when he kneeled in front of Samuel, and the old Alpha's eyes snapped open when he felt two gentle hands take his. He looked in Stiles' eyes -a perfect copy of his own - and his old heart beat harder when the young man smiled at him.

"It's nice to finally meet you, gramps," he said and Samuel's breath hitched in his throat.

Claudia smiled a watery smile and leaned onto John who wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. Dmitry and Peter shared a knowing smile, and Derek smirked, while Fury, Lisa and Ruby looked at Stiles with surprise and wonder.

"Genim…"

"You've made some mistakes, sure," Stiles said and shrugged.

He could feel Samuel's hands trembling under his. The man was old, very old, and his Pack, his family fell apart. Stiles couldn't find it in his heart to hate him. He couldn't find it in his heart to hold anything against Samuel, especially since he could see the pain in his grandfather's eyes.

"Everyone makes mistakes. It's what makes us human. Mom once told me that what makes us _more _than human is our ability to forgive."

Samuel laughed weakly and a few tears escaped his eyes as he looked at his daughter. "Your mother said that a little before she died. She begged me to forgive her. She was human," Claudia's eyes widened at that, "and she begged me to forgive her because she knew she was leaving me. It was too late to turn her. Giving birth to you weakened her greatly."

"That's why you were against mom marrying dad, right?" Stiles asked and Samuel nodded.

"She may not be a Werewolf, but she is stronger than a normal human. She wouldn't get sick as easily and she would live longer. I didn't want her to feel the pain I have lived through. I went about it the wrong way but…"

"Forget about it," Stiles said and Samuel frowned at him. "It's been over 18 years. We are finally together. I don't think dwelling on the past will bring us anywhere." Samuel smiled at him, pulled his right hand from under Stiles' and placed it on Stiles' head.

"I can see my beloved Genevieve in you, Genim. Your heart is as big as hers was." Stiles grinned at Samuel and leaned into his hand when Samuel lowered it to cup Stiles' cheek. He caressed it with his thumb and smiled. It made him look years younger when his eyes softened and glowed with happiness.

"Come on, gramps," Stiles said and stood up. In that moment Talia and Clare came back with some breakfast. "Did everyone eat or…?"

"No. We hadn't eaten yet. We wanted to get everything out of the way first," Dmitry said while Clare and Talia loaded the tea table with food.

"Well then!" Stiles clapped his hands and looked at Fury, Lisa and Ruby. "I bet you're all hungry."

The three laughed at him. "You're really something else, child," Ruby said and Stiles raised eyebrows at her, while those who knew him laughed happily.

"I do believe that I have never met anyone quite like you," Fury spoke in a low, reverberating voice.

"Talia was right when she described you as a breath of fresh air after a spring rain," Lisa commented in a light, gentle, chiming voice and Stiles blushed to the roots of his hair.

"I'm not like that," he muttered and glared at Derek when he huffed.

"Let others be judge of that, Gen. Sit down. You need to eat something before we talk with the Alpha Pack."

Stiles shivered and took a seat.

"You don't need to fear them, Genim," Dmitry said as they all took seats and started to eat.

"I don't fear them, per se. I'm just _uncomfortable_ with knowing there's an actual _Alpha Pack_. How does that work actually?! I can't even _imagine_ the power struggle among them."

Everyone either snickered or laughed at him. "We have wondered about that at some point," Samuel said. "I was invited to be a part of the Alpha Pack when I was young, but I refused for that same reason."

Stiles looked at Derek who was sitting on the armrest of Stiles' armchair. His Werewolf smiled at him and Stiles couldn't help but grin. Things weren't as bad as he thought they were. His Uncle couldn't even _hope_ to get him now that all these powerful Werewolves were protecting him. 'I _know_ we'll make it,' he thought and smiled as he bit into the sandwich he made for himself. 'I just _know it_.'

**cut**

Only Derek's presence beside him stopped Stiles from hopping in his place. They were in the great living room of the Hale house, and everyone was here. They were waiting for the Alpha Pack to join them so that they could devise a plan for finding and stopping Stiles' Uncle and the Kanima.

"Relax, Stiles. You're making us all nervous," Laura said with a teasing grin, and Stiles glared at her.

"I can't help it, Laura. I'm not exactly comfortable with a whole Pack of Alphas interested in me," he muttered.

"You can relax, Genim." Stiles tensed up and looked at the doorway as the Alpha Pack entered the room. Derek covered Stiles' hands with his right, and the younger teen felt himself relax a bit. Deucalion smiled at him as the Alpha Pack took their seats. "We are only curious about you, that is all."

"I don't think I'm all that interesting," Stiles muttered and almost everyone rolled their eyes at him. "Besides, I think we have bigger worries than me right now."

"Yes. My son," Samuel concluded and everyone nodded in quiet agreement and apprehension.

"We must be clear about him, Alpha Samuel," Ennis spoke in his usual low growl.

"I think I cannot be clearer than I already am." Samuel's eyes flashed red. "If I had known what he was doing I would have stopped him myself years ago. It appears to me he is beyond reason, not to mention he broke the rules of the Covenant when he made a deal with a Kanima. His fate is sealed." He closed his eyes in pain, and Claudia stood up and walked over to him only to kneel by his feet and place her hands over his.

"I am sorry, father," she said and he smiled down at her.

"I have made a lot of mistakes in my long life. I cannot make all of them right, but one I can," he said. "In front of the Alpha Pack, my Betas and the Hale Pack I revoke my disownment of Claudia Genevieve Stilinski nee Valdyr. From this day forth she stands as the daughter of the Valdyr Pack and my heir upon my death."

"Father…"

"I extend the belonging to the Valdyr Pack to her Husband, Jonathan Stilinski and her son, Genim Stilinski."

"Alpha Valdyr, do you understand…"

"I know, very well what I just did, Dmitry," Samuel interrupted the Hale Alpha. "I am old, son. My time will soon end, and I cannot allow my Pack to die out. My daughter, her husband, and Genim, my grandson, may be under your wing and protection, and Genim and Derek are Mates. I know the Valdyr name will disappear, but at least our line will survive in them."

"The Valdyr name won't disappear, gramps," Stiles spoke in a strained voice, and everyone looked at him in shock.

"Stiles, what are you planning," John asked warily although there was a gleam of excitement and pride in his eyes. John knew his son. Just like his mother, when he planned something his eyes would shine and his eyebrows would narrow.

"Dmitry, I don't know the Rites of the Covenant. Is there any way to keep the Valdyr name standing?" Stiles asked, looking at the Alpha and father of his Mate.

"There is," Dmitry said. "You would have to change your surname. When you and Derek decide to Mate, and when Derek takes my place you would have to Declare yourself Alpha of the Valdyr Pack. Depending of your and Derek's agreement one or more of your children would then take the Valdyr surname while the other took our surname. The Valdyr pack would survive through that."

Stiles nodded and looked at his parents. He didn't know what he expected to see on their faces, but it surely wasn't pride.

"That decision is completely yours to make, Genim. But think. You would be an Alpha then," John said and Claudia giggled.

"Do you think you can live with the power struggle?" she asked teasingly and Stiles looked at Derek. The dark-haired Werewolf smirked at him and Stiles returned equally.

"I think it would make things more interesting," Stiles drawled and Derek laughed quietly draping his right arm around Stiles' shoulders and pulling him against his side.

"I won't lose the status as an Alpha Mate?" Stiles asked and Kali shook her head at him.

"No, you won't. I didn't lose mine," she said and Stiles nodded.

"Then it will be done so."

Samuel smiled at him with tear filled eyes. "Thank you, Genim. Thank you," he said and Stiles smiled at him.

"No problem, gramps. Now…" Stiles looked around. "What will we do about my psycho uncle?"

"I've had several people start tracking him," Peter said. "They found his tracks some 20 miles from here. They didn't engage in contact in case he decides to disappear, but I have no doubt that he knows we are all here."

Dmitry nodded at his brother's words. "When we concluded that, we stationed Betas in a 5 mile radius around him. They'll know the moment he tries to run and they will give chase. We've devised a plan of them informing us in which direction he's running so that we may catch him and stop him for good."

"What about the Kanima? That poor soul is innocent in this," Clare said and Talia nodded.

"We will try our best to capture him without harming him," Kali said. "I suppose Alpha Hale is not opposed to accepting the child into his Pack." Dmitry chuckled at that.

"How would _that_ work?" Scott asked.

"A Kanima is made when a human is bitten by a Werewolf," Talia explained and the young members of the Pack looked at her in shock. "He must have been bitten by an Omega."

"But how did he become a Kanima then?" Erica asked.

"He was probably very lonely as a human," Deucalion said. "The Kanima gene is a mutation of the Werewolf gene. It can't transform into a Werewolf until it resolves that in its past which manifested in him becoming a Kanima. It's much like a Werewolf, but unlike us it doesn't seek a Pack. It seeks a _master_. It's considered a weapon of vengeance and it will listen to its master. The bond between master and servant keeps getting stronger and stronger until the will of the master becomes that of the Kanima."

"But how will he become a human if we don't know what led him to becoming a Kanima?" Isaac asked.

"_That_ is a _very_ good question," Aiden muttered and everyone fell silent.

"Love," Stiles muttered after a while and everyone looked at him.

"Love?" Laura asked and Stiles looked at her.

"Think! Psycho Uncle made a contract with Dennis to catch _me_. In some twisted, _sick_ way he's thinking that with me he would manage to get a child." Stiles shivered, while everyone looked at him in amazement. "You said yourself that Dennis must have been very lonely when he was still human. You also said that the will of the master becomes the will of the Kanima. If Dennis finds someone who would accept him, who would _love_ him, then maybe he would be able to complete the transformation."

"That's why you didn't realize he was a Kanima, sis," Jared said to Laura and her eyes widened.

"When we were together he was happy." She looked at her father as realization shone in her eyes. "That day when we were coming for lunch - in the morning he told me he loved me. I was too shocked to answer and from that point on he looked – he looked defeated. He looked broken." Her eyes widened in shock. "I'm such an IDIOT!"

"The Kanima still has to die before Dennis can become a Werewolf," Talia warned.

"So we trap him, bring him here, _kill_ him and Laura declares her _undying_ _love_ to him," Stiles said and Laura glared at him. "Sounds like a plan to me. What about Uncle Maniac?"

"_Him,_ we kill," Derek growled and everyone in the room shivered when his eyes glowed orange for a second.

"Your son already started taking your place, Dmitry," Samuel commented and Dmitry smirked and straightened with pride.

"Derek is a strong Werewolf. I am sure he will be a great Alpha."

"He already showed a great level of control yesterday," Deucalion commented.

"He already passed the test?" Ruby asked in shock.

"Yes. We had Aiden challenge him to a duel for Genim," Kali said.

"It wasn't my smartest move to agree to that," Aiden muttered and rubbed his throat with a wince. "I thought he'd bite my head off for even _thinking_ I could force Genim into anything."

Stiles snickered, and nudged Derek's ribs with his elbow. "You're a real Mr. Big Bad Wolf," He muttered and Derek smirked.

"I think you've called me something else last night."

"_Before_ or _after_ we've gone to bed?"

"I think it was _after_."

"STOP!" Isaac snapped. The teens looked ill while the grownups looked amused. "_Please_, stop."

"Yeah," Scott whispered with wide eyes and pale face. "I don't want to think about my two best friends having sex, _thankyouverymuch_."

"They are our future Alphas," Isaac flinched. "It's like thinking about your _mom and dad_ having sex." He and Scott shared a disgusted look.

"YEW!" they cried out and everyone laughed at them.

"We weren't even talking about that!" Stiles piped out with a huge blush on his cheeks, while Derek looked amused.

"We talked about Stiles calling me a Big Cuddly Teddy Bear because I defended him," Derek drawled.

"Besides it's only been like two months since we started dating. We didn't even get that far," Stiles muttered.

"You _bet _you didn't," John grunted, making everyone laugh again, and Stiles blushed even harder.

Peter was about to say something when the Werewolves tensed up and looked towards the door.

"What is it?" John asked.

"The signal," Dmitry growled. The humans heard nothing, but tensed up when the Werewolves, including the Betas of the Valdyr Pack stood up. "Scott, Boyd, Jared, Caleb, stay close to Stiles, John and Claudia. If you don't hear howling do not open the door." Dmitry immediately went into Battle Stance. "Clare, Talia…"

"We're going with you," Talia said and stood taller. "You need as many hands as possible out there."

Dmitry nodded although he was frowning. "Samuel?"

"I'm staying here." The oldest werewolf among them stood up. He took his walking stick and placed it in front of himself with his hands crossed on it. He stood tall, with his head held high. "I may be old, but I am _still_ Alpha. I know that out there I might get in your way, but in case my son or the Kanima escapes you, I can give my all to protect my daughter, her husband, my grandson, and his friends." Stiles grinned at his grandfather and the man smirked. "Just don't make that happen. My arthritis acts up at odd times." He winked, and Stiles laughed.

"Yeah right. Like Werewolves can have arthritis." Samuel's eyes glimmered and everyone stood up. "Derek!" Stiles grabbed his future Mate's arm before he could leave.

Their family and friends exchanged glances and quietly left them alone.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright," Derek said and cupped Stiles' cheeks in big, warm hands. He kissed Stiles lovingly and nuzzled his nose against his.

"Be careful out there, okay? I want my Big Bad Wolf safe and sound when he comes back home," Stiles warned, and Derek smiled.

"Everything will work out, I promise. You'll never be in this kind of danger again."

Stiles shivered and snickered. "What about other kinds of danger?"

Derek snorted.

"What's life without a little excitement?" Stiles kissed Derek and took a step back. Derek smirked at him and Stiles returned in kind. "Go get 'em, Wolfman," Stiles said and Derek nodded. Once he was gone, Stiles took a deep breath and smiled at Samuel, Scott and Boyd when they came back into the living room.

"John, Claudia, Jared and Caleb went to put Mountain Ash around the house," Scott said and looked at Samuel. "It will keep you inside, but it will keep everyone else outside."

Samuel nodded and took a seat. "We have time to talk now," he said. "Come, Genim." He patted the place to his right on the couch. "Why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

Stiles smiled at him, knowing his grandfather was just trying to keep his mind off of everything. Instead of taking a seat beside him, Stiles lied down on the couch and put his head in his grandfather's lap to the old Werewolf's surprise.

A moment later Samuel smiled and started brushing his left hand through Stiles' hair, and Stiles looked up at his grandfather and smiled. "Why don't you tell me about grandma instead?"

Samuel's eyes widened for a second before he smiled and sighed. Scott and Boyd settled in armchairs, each holding a gun loosely in their hands. "Well, one thing you can be completely sure of. She would have loved you more than anything in the world..."

**cut**

"It's taking awfully long," Stiles muttered. He was leaning against the wall beside a window, looking out into the setting darkness. He pulled his red hoody closer around himself.

It wasn't cold, but shivers were still wrecking his body. He hadn't gotten over the sickness he had caught because of his and Derek's dip in the pool.

Stiles looked up when he felt a blanket fall over his shoulders, and his grandfather smiled at him. He squeezed Stiles' shoulders comfortingly and pulled him close. Stiles shivered and coughed as he rested his head on his grandfather's right shoulder and felt the old man wrap his arms around hunched shoulders.

"Don't worry," Samuel spoke comfortingly. "Everything will be alright. It is possible that my son managed to gather Omegas around himself but they are no match for the whole Alpha Pack and Heaven knows how many able and strong Betas." His eyes glimmered when Stiles looked up at him.

At that moment John and Claudia came in carrying sandwiches for everyone. "Come, son. You need to eat something," John said and Samuel led Stiles over to the couch. They just started to eat when they heard pain-filled howling outside.

"That sounded like one of ours," Samuel said, but Stiles was already out.

"Genim!" John shouted and they ran after Stiles. They found the teen just inside the mountain ash line, with his arms wrapped tightly around himself. He looked around frantically, trying to see into the darkness.

"Stiles! You need to get back in…"

"Can't you hear that?!" Stiles shouted and turned to look at his father. The night was echoing with howls and the almost full moon was red. A lot of blood has been spilled that night.

"You can do nothing for them, Genim," Samuel said.

"Stiles!" Isaac's call made everyone look towards the forest only to see the teen wolf carrying Erica in his arms.

"Erica!" Boyd shouted.

"Break the line!" Claudia cried out and Jared rushed over. Isaac ran over them and Boyd took Erica from him. She was unconscious and injured, but she was healing.

"What happened?" Samuel asked.

"I have no idea," Isaac spoke breathlessly. He was kneeling on the ground trying to catch his breath. "We've assumed your son managed to gather some assistance but we didn't expect him to have so many Omegas by his side."

"How many?" Jared asked and cocked his gun, closely followed by Scott, Caleb, John and Claudia.

"50 strong, and they are good. They are very good. They're giving everyone a run for their money, even the Alphas," Isaac answered, slowly catching his breath.

"We need to get inside," Stiles said and Boyd picked Erica up. They ran into the house, but everyone tensed up when the door slammed closed behind them and they heard two bodies hit the ground.

"Jared! Caleb!" Scott shouted.

"Fuck!" John snapped, "We didn't fix the line!" In that moment they heard the sound of glass breaking on the upper floor.

"Into the living room! NOW!" Samuel roared and they rushed in.

John and Isaac barricaded the door, while Boyd laid Erica on the couch. Claudia pulled Stiles into the middle of the room, pulled him down and wrapped her arms around him. John and Scott had their guns ready, and everyone lost their breaths for a second when Samuel shifted. His red eyes glowed and he growled low in his throat, claws at the ready and ears twitching as the old wolf listened carefully to the slightest sound coming from outside the room.

"Gramps?"

"Something isn't right," Samuel growled.

"What?" John asked.

"All I can smell is the Kanima, but I can hear sounds of movement coming from _two_ sides."

"Fuck..." Stiles gasped out and everyone looked at him.

"There are two," Claudia breathed out in horror, and in the next moment a window exploded and a Kanima jumped in.

Scott, Boyd and John fired at it, but the Kanima was too fast. They heard something slam against the barricaded door and the table they pulled in front of it rattled ominously.

"Don't waste your bullets!" Samuel roared and to the shock of everyone in the room engaged the Kanima in a fight. He threw the poor creature into a wall, but at that moment the door gave and the second Kanima slithered in, hissing and spitting in rage. John managed to shoot it, but it only shook its head.

"Damn it! Bullets don't work!" Claudia screamed when her father met the wall and sagged down, only to push himself up. He roared and shifted fully, breaking the furniture as he turned into a huge white wolf.

"Scott! Isaac! Boyd!" Stiles screamed when his friends fell.

"Run, Stiles!" Claudia shouted. She grabbed the gun that fell out of Scott's hand and fired at the Kanima that tried to reach Stiles.

"Mom!"

"RUN!" John snapped at his son only to fall when the Kanima caught him.

Stiles whined and broke into a run. "DEREK!" he shouted as he ran out of the house only to stop in his tracks and lose his breath. "No..." he choked up when he saw Gabriel standing in front of the house with hands in the pockets of his jeans and a mad smirk on his face.

"Hello, Genim."

Stiles looked around frantically. He was losing his breath and his heart was beating loudly in his ears as panic settled over his mind. Gabriel chuckled and started to prowl towards Stiles.

"Stay back!" Stiles shouted as he walked backwards. He tripped and fell back, and Gabriel laughed at him.

"There's no place to run, _Genim_. No one will come to save you now. You're mine. You should just come peacefully and no one needs to get hurt any..."

In that moment an unconscious Kanima landed on the ground between Stiles and Gabriel, quickly followed by the other one. Stiles looked back and saw the huge form of his grandfather step over the paralyzed bodies of Jared and Caleb.

"Father," Gabriel gasped wide eyed.

"You have gone too far, Gabriel," Samuel growled as he walked down the stairs and past Stiles, while Gabriel started taking steps back.

"I'm only doing this for our Pack!" Gabriel shouted and Samuel roared.

"You will not have him!"

Gabriel shifted and Stiles gasped in fright when the two wolves engaged into a life or death duel. Stiles was trying to keep back the panic that was threatening to overtake him.

Samuel _may _be an Alpha, but he is an _old _Alpha. Gabriel may look sickly, but he was younger.

"Grandpa!" Stiles screamed when Gabriel managed to bite the white wolf. 'Damn it! Someone! Anyone! Where are you?!' Stiles thought frantically.

Samuel managed to throw Gabriel back, but he lost footing and fell.

"GRANDPA!" Stiles screamed and broke into a run. His grandfather was almost fully human again when Stiles fell to his knees beside him.

"Genim, you must run."

"NO! I'm NOT leaving you!" Stiles snapped and looked up when Gabriel snickered.

Stiles' eyes widened when he saw the man's eyes turn from blue to a weak orange. He knew what that meant. It meant he was close to becoming an Alpha; close to defeating Samuel.

"Step aside, Genim. The moment I deal with my _father_, I'm taking you."

"You're not taking me _anywhere_, you sick, demented maniac!" Stiles snapped. He was panicking; he was really, truly panicking. There was pressure building up in his head, and he was shaking so hard he thought he would fall apart. His heart was beating so loudly in his ears he could hardly hear his own thoughts.

"Genim, run away!"

"NO!" Stiles snapped at his grandfather. He was holding the man to his chest, eyes focused on Gabriel. "I belong to Derek Hale, you hear me?! I will never, _never_ be yours!"

"You _will,_" Gabriel said and smirked. "Just like any good _bitch_ you just have to be broken."

"He will never be yours," Samuel gasped and Gabriel looked at him with a glare. "He will never be able to give you a child."

"How do you mean that?" Gabriel growled and Samuel smirked while Stiles looked at Samuel in shock.

"He will never love you. He will never trust you. Even if you _could_ make him pregnant, his body would reject any child you would create because he would hate you with every fiber of his _being_." Gabriel growled. "You will never have an heir."

Stiles had seen the exact moment Gabriel's mind snapped completely. "Then I have no use of either one of you."

Stiles was suddenly flying. His breath was kicked out of him when he hit the wall of the house. He raised his head weakly only to have his heart stop. "GRANDPA!" he screamed when he saw Gabriel grab Samuel by his throat, raise him in the air, and run his clawed hand through Samuel's stomach.

Everything went quiet.

Everything but Stiles heartbeat.

Gabriel threw Samuel's lax body to the side and started to walk towards Stiles.

Stiles bowed his head.

It was his fault.

His friends were lying paralyzed in the house.

Gabriel will surely kill them once he was done with Stiles.

He didn't even know if the others were fine.

He didn't know if _Derek_ was fine.

His heart beat faster and faster.

It was his entire fault.

He was weak.

He was only human.

His grandpa was dead because he couldn't fight for himself.

His friends would die because they tried to protect him when he couldn't protect himself.

His whole body tensed up when he heard a low chuckle, and felt Gabriel's heat over him.

"Good bye, nephew."

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the inevitable strike of death.

"Don't worry. You won't be alone in death for long. Your friends and _family_ will join you soon enough."

And then something in Stiles snapped.

**cut**

'I'm coming, Stiles! I'm coming! Hold on!" Derek thought as he ran through the forest. Dmitry, Talia, Clare and Peter weren't too far behind him. Others were back at the confrontation sight, taking care of the Omegas.

It didn't take them long to figure out that Gabriel slipped away before they even reached the Omegas, but they were under constant assault, and by the time Derek managed to break away, he knew, he just _knew_ Gabriel was already at the house.

He howled as his nose caught the smell of blood.

'Stiles!' Derek shifted back into a human, and ran onto the front yard only to lose his breath. Samuel was on the ground in a pool of his own blood, and Gabriel was getting ready to kill Stiles.

"Good bye, nephew." Gabriel's gleeful voice reached Derek's ears and his guts sunk.

He couldn't move. He was paralyzed to his place with his mind running in circles.

"Don't worry. You won't be alone in death for long. Your friends and _family_ will join you soon enough."

"STILES!" Derek roared and his breath hitched in his throat when Stiles' head snapped up.

And his eyes were glowing red.

Derek's heart skipped a beat as Gabriel stop mid swing.

"Impossible," Gabriel gasped. He took a few steps back as Stiles pushed himself to his feet. His eyes were glowing and Derek shivered when in front of his eyes Stiles turned into a beautiful, _huge_ brown wolf.

"Stiles?"

Derek turned on his heel quickly only to find not only his father, mother, uncle and aunt behind himself, but the whole Alpha Pack as well.

"I can't believe this," Peter muttered.

"This is unheard of," Deucalion murmured in shock.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Gabriel screamed and Derek turned around, breathless and frozen.

Stiles stopped in his prowl, growling before he threw his head back and howled onto the blood red moon. Derek's heart burst and Dmitry gasped and stumbled when he felt a powerful pull. Derek threw his head back and his howl matched Stiles' perfectly as he shifted and his eyes turned red.

Dmitry looked at his son, at the beautiful black wolf in front of him.

And he couldn't help but smile in pride.

The Alpha Pack howled, and the members of the Hale Pack joined in.

Gabriel turned on his heel just as the howling stopped. "No."

Stiles and Derek started closing in on him.

"NO!" Gabriel screamed and broke into a run.

But he didn't get far.

His headless body met the ground.

Derek shifted back when Stiles spat out the head he bit clean off. His eyes met Stiles' and the brown wolf huffed. "Come back to me, Stiles." Derek whispered.

Derek didn't see Kali, Deucalion, Ennis, Ethan and Aiden rush into the house to check up on everyone.

Derek didn't see his mother and father rush over to Samuel's fallen form. He didn't see Peter and Clare run over to the two unconscious Kanima. He had eyes only for Stiles.

Derek's breath hitched in his throat when Stiles turned human again. His heart skipped a beat when Stiles offered him a watery smile.

"Hey, Mr. Big Bad Wolf."

Derek snorted. "Hey there, Little Red," he whispered, and Stiles swallowed difficultly.

"I think – I think I'll..." he didn't even manage to finish his thought when his knees buckled under him and he dropped right into Derek's arms in a dead faint.

Derek hugged Stiles to his chest, checking him over breathing a sigh of relief when he found out Stiles wasn't injured. He kissed Stiles' forehead lovingly, hugged the younger man's head to his chest and buried his face in Stiles' hair.

It was over.

It was finally over.

Stiles was his now.

They didn't have to fear anything parting them anymore.

Derek sighed and looked up at his father and mother. They smiled at him and he smiled right back.

Everything would be alright now.

Everything would be alright.

**cut**

**DAWWWWWWWWWW!**

**I just ADORE Sterek!**

**There's so much I can do with them! :D :D :D**


	4. Epilogue

**cut**

Sad cinnamon eyes gazed upon a tombstone. Stiles raised his right hand and gently traced the letters on it. He smiled and looked at the cloudless sky. "I hope you and grandma are happy now, gramps," he whispered and fixed the flowers he brought. "We're all happy here. Watch over us, okay? I'm sure we'll all meet again one day. Thank you for everything."

"Papa?"

Stiles turned around and smiled.

"Samuel! Gwen! What are you two doing here?!" he asked his two precious children. Samuel was 16 now. He was Derek's image through and through. Gwen was 14, and she looked like a perfect combination of Derek and Stiles.

"We thought we'd find you here," Samuel said and stopped beside Stiles. "Dad will be pissed if he finds out you've gone to the graveyard without him."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm only 6 months along," he grumbled but allowed his children to start leading him towards the house.

"You know dad's a bit worried about you," Gwen said. "You haven't been handling this pregnancy as well as when you were pregnant with Sam or me."

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed. "That's because unlike you two this little one's human," he said. "Your dad's worrying too much."

"Am I now?" Derek asked from behind the three and Sam and Gwen snickered.

"See you later, papa," Gwen said and ran off.

"Don't be too hard on him, dad," Samuel added and ran after his sister.

"Deserters!" Stiles called out after his children, wincing when he heard his Mate huff, and turned around to face Derek. Stiles rolled his eyes when he saw the frown on his Mate's face. "Come on, Derek. I'm fine," he said. "I'm not having morning sickness anymore and I don't feel as weak as I felt before." He shot Derek a puppy dog look.

Derek tried to stay angry with Stiles, but he knew he couldn't. He could never be angry with his loving Mate for long. He sighed and rolled his eyes, and Stiles grinned at him.

Derek approached him and wrapped his arms around Stiles, feeling the small bump on his husband's stomach. "I just worry about you, Gen," he said and Stiles sighed.

"Stop worrying okay? I gave you two wonderful, healthy children already. Why do you think this time will be any different?" Stiles asked as they started walking towards their house.

The Hale house was considerably emptier now than it was before.

The moment Derek took over as Alpha, Dmitry and Talia packed up and took a long worldwide trip. Every couple of weeks Derek and Stiles would get a post card from a different country.

Laura ran off with Dennis the moment the man was fit for travel. They'd come back every month for a couple of weeks to visit.

The second Kanima, Jimmy, hit it off with Caleb almost immediately.

Ruby, who got over her husband's death pretty quickly, hit it off with Jared a year after Gabriel died. Isaac and Scott took over the Animal Clinic in town. Erica opened a hair salon, and Boyd opened up his own workshop. They got married and had two beautiful girls.

John and Claudia finally settled down and a year later Stiles became a brother to two little devils, Brady and Thomas.

Stiles and Derek?

Even though they both became Alphas at the same time, they hadn't mated immediately.

Stiles wasn't yet of age, and both agreed that there was no rush.

In the end both were so busy with trying to learn how to be proper Alphas that they didn't even have time to _think_ about Mating.

Stiles was 19 when the Valdyr Pack was finally brought to order. His grandfather was a constant support once he recovered from the heavy wound his son inflicted upon him. He lived long enough to see his great-grandson and great-granddaughter, and died two years ago of old age, surrounded by family.

Talia and Dmitry came back when Stiles and Derek announced that Stiles was pregnant with their first child. To the surprise of the two young Alphas, the two brought with them another male Alpha Mate.

His name was Blaine and he was more than happy to stick around until the end of Stiles' pregnancy to help the young Alpha through it.

Apparently, the _reason_ why Stiles could bear children was because even though he was a man through and through, his _wolf_ was female.

To this day Stiles couldn't figure it all out.

All he knew was that it was damn difficult to shift into his wolf form when he was 9 months pregnant, under cramps that hurt like _fuck_, just to be able to give birth. With Samuel he made it, but Gwen was a bit problematic. Deaton, Isaac and Scott's boss, jumped in at that moment, and Gwen was born under a cesarean.

Stiles understood why Derek was so worried about him, but he knew everything would work out alright.

He yelped when Derek picked him up once they reached the house, glaring at his husband only to have Derek smirk at him.

"Come on, Little Red. I think you're due for a thorough check up."

Stiles rolled his eyes as Derek carried him up the stairs and to their room. "Alright, Mr. Big Bad Wolf," he muttered as Derek laid him down on their bed and crawled over him. His eyes flashed red and Stiles shivered. He pulled Derek into a kiss and moaned when Derek palmed his awakening erection through his cotton pants. "Grandma's away and we have the house _aaaaaall_ for ourselves."

"Let's just hope the Hunter doesn't catch me," Derek growled as he kissed down Stiles neck.

"Don't worry," Stiles said, eyes glimmering with excitement, "I'll protect you."

Derek growled and Stile threw his head back with a groan when Derek kissed slowly down his chest, nuzzled against the small bump on Stiles' stomach and kissed the tip of his aching cock.

"Damn it, Derek," Stiles gasped only to let go of a long, guttural moan when Derek ripped the pants off of him and swallowed him whole. He entwined his fingers in Derek's hair and gasped when two of Derek's sleek fingers entered him and started thrusting in and out.

"Derek, come on – please – you know I won't last long. Damn it!"

Derek let go of Stiles' member and pulled his fingers out. He flipped Stiles around on all fours and entered him in one quick thrust. Stiles screamed in pleasure, arching against his Mate, as Derek started thrusting in a steady rhythm.

**cut**

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood.  
>You sure are looking good.<br>You're everything a Big Bad Wolf could want._

**cut**

"So good," Derek growled against Stiles' ear and kissed his shoulder as he slowed the pace. He pulled out smirking when Stiles whined at the loss and turned Stiles around so that he was straddling his lap. Stiles threw his head back as Derek gripped the younger man's ass and impaled him on his rock hard member.

Derek's eyes dilated at the sight of Stiles' passion filled, cinnamon orbs. "Look at me, Gen," he growled and Stiles rested his forehead on Derek's, their eyes locked in a heated gaze.

"Derek…"

"Mine. All mine," Derek growled, eyes focused on Stiles'.

**cut**

_What big eyes you have.  
>The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.<br>Just to see that you don't get chased  
>I think I ought to walk with you for a ways.<em>

**cut**

"Yours. Only yours," Stiles gasped and moaned when Derek laid him down. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and pulled him into a kiss.

Derek growled and sped up his pace.

He could never get tired of this.

He could never get tired of tasting his Mate, loving him, kissing him, falling asleep with him.

He could never let go of him.

**cut**

_What full lips you have.  
>They're sure to lure someone bad.<br>So until you get to Grandma's place  
>I think you ought to walk with me and be safe.<em>

**cut**

He would fight Heaven and Hell just to have Stiles by his side forever.

To be able to look into his eyes, those beautiful loving cinnamon eyes.

To be able to kiss those perfect, soft, full lips.

To fall asleep beside Stiles and wake up early in the morning just to watch him sleep.

**cut**

_What big heart I have – the better to love you with.  
>Little Red Riding Hood, even Bad Wolves can be good.<em>

**cut**

"Derek, I can't..."

Derek squeezed his eyes tightly shut as Stiles' tight channel tightened even more around him as he came, and soon Derek joined him.

He pulled out and rolled onto his side, pulling Stiles against his chest.

Stiles nuzzled against Derek and sighed. He was happy. He was safe.

He already had two beautiful children and a third one on the way. He had a Mate that he loved more than he thought he could love anyone. He had a huge family, and even though they fought and argued, even though there were people out there that wanted them harm, Stiles knew nothing could touch them.

The Hunters tried and failed several times now. Stiles thought they'd finally given up since there hadn't been a word from them in years.

They were a big, happy family.

And Stiles couldn't ask for more.

"Love you, Big Bad." He muttered and Derek bowed down to kiss him.

"Love you too, Little Red. Love you too."

**cut**

**THE END**

**cut**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please leave a review, and I look forward to seeing you in the next story!**

**Warmest regards,  
>Ms. Yuki<strong>


End file.
